Hush, Baby
by frumpyrox
Summary: And she got in the car, because she honestly had nothing better to do. Okay, yes, she did have better things to do, but nothing was more alluring than just jumping in his car after class and letting him show her how he breathes. Sasusaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I know I said I was done with Fanfiction when I hit a writer's block on my last story, but I've been craving some writing time. This may be just one story or an unofficial return, but regardless, it's a story that I hope you enjoy. As usual, feedback and suggestions are always fun and appreciated. **

* * *

{**C**_hapter_ **O**_ne_}

Not in the shoulder, the knee, arm, boobs...not even the side of her head. Just right in the face. The impact and shock knocked her off balance and forced her down on her ass. A graceless mess of papers and cafeteria food created a barrier that no one dared to cross.

When she brought her hand away from her stinging face, a small splatter of blood stained her palm. Her nose wasn't hurting enough to be broken, but surely the soccer ball hit her hard enough to pop something open inside a nostril. She was mortified to see dozens of students staring at her, almost more caught off guard than she herself was. The pain soon caught up with her and almost was enough to distract her from the crowd. Her eyes were already watering.

'Shit,' she winced.

She pushed herself to her knees to at least gather her papers before the remaining ones blew off across the courtyard. Class schedule, permission slips, parent forms- a pair of Nike sneakers. Hesitantly she dared to look up at the guy in front of her. He crouched down to her level.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I totally was off on the kick and really didn't mean for it to hit you. Uhm, here's some of your papers that flew away," he sheepishly offered over some papers. Her late pass and more parent forms, from the looks of it.

"It's okay." She mumbled quickly, too embarrassed to look at his face.

"Let me help you at least." He took it upon himself to help gather what was left and also went ahead and tossed out her empty lunch tray.

"After I walk you to the clinic, I'll definitely buy you more lunch, okay? Ugh, I'm just really, really sorry!" He seemed sincere, but it irked her how he took it upon himself to decide that he'd walk her. Not that she'd say no, since wandering around with a bloody face wasn't on her things to do list, but he should've at least asked.

She picked up her bag and dumped her stuff inside, regretting not doing so earlier... The boy made a grab to carry her stuff for her, but she firmly declined the gesture and reassured him she could carry it.

Once they passed through the gawking students and made it into the building, she allowed herself to look over at the guy that had surely though unintentionally ruined her chances of just blending into this new school.

Dark, messy hair, a hoodie, narrowed brown eyes and baggy jeans. An average guy, basically. She sighed as she continued to cup her hand under her dripping nose. She was itching to wipe it, but too afraid it would hurt to even try.

"Alright, here we are." He led her into the nurse's office, which was just a cramped room with a stupid little bed and a cabinet with files. Probably on all the students who have ever visited the nurse, she guessed. Bottles of pain relievers and first-aid kit stuff was all lined up on shelves.

"Kiba, what happened here?" A young woman asked, appearing from the tiny closet on the side.

"I, uh, kicked a soccer ball and accidentally smashed her face in with it." He stared over to the small window to avoid her annoyed stare.

"Let me get some tissues and ointment for you, Miss…?"

"Sakura," She introduced herself with a tiny smile.

"Hmm," After dabbing down the sore nose, the nurse went over to her computer to pull up the girl's file. "Awesome first day of school, eh?" She smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah," She sighed, glancing over at Kiba who was standing quietly in the corner.

"Well, you obviously don't have anything from your parents signed yet, so I can't give you anything to dull the pain… But… It doesn't look too bad," She wiped up the last smears of blood and smiled warmly. "Looks fine to me."

"Thank you," She smiled back and followed Kiba back out to the cafeteria.

"So, Sakura," He tested the waters, "I'm really sorry about all this. So do you mind if I buy you some more lunch? It's the least I can do."

"Sure, if you want." The way her stomach was growling, she was in no position to turn that offer down.

He even went ahead and bought her a big chocolate chip cookie, splurging those extra two quarters. When this kid said he was sorry, he most definitely meant it. Man, oh man, did she feel lucky. If only she had a lottery ticket. She stopped her inner sarcasm as soon as she took a bite at it. It actually was pretty good.

"Did you have anyone to sit with?" He asked curiously.

"Not really. I don't think anyone looks too open to sitting with the girl who got her nose slammed in just yet." She joked lightly.

"Then sit with me and my friends today. What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"Awesome, same here. Odds are you'll have some classes with me or them."

He brought her to his table of friends just off to the side from where he was previously playing soccer. There was a girl and two other guys already seated.

"This is Sakura, the new girl whose face I hit." Kiba introduced brightly.

"Nice…" One of the guys deadpanned. "I'm Shikamaru," He greeted.

"Tenten," the girl smiled, "and this is-"

"Lee! The pleasure is mine, Sakura. I hope our acquaintance blossoms into a beautiful friendship in the near future!" His eyes widened in excitement and Sakura held back a slight shiver.

"And this is Tsunade's class, that's Miss Kurenai's, over there is the bad water fountain. Just use the one down by Mr. Hatake's class." It turned out that Tenten had the same science as her and was more than happy to show her where it was.

"So," Her new friend started, looking over her schedule again, "you already had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Orochimaru this morning? I see you have him first for history. Ew, honors! You overachiever…" She playfully slapped her arm.

"Actually, no. I was in the office waiting for more forms to come in. There was a mix up in some transfer stuff and, uh, yeah, not yet."

"Oh, the joy that awaits you," Tenten whispered, before leading her inside Tsunade's class.

The final bell had just gone off as they sat in two open desks in the front. There wasn't any whispering from what she could hear, so it was safe to assume no one in this class had seen her incident during lunch.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I'd like to take a moment to embarrass and introduce our new student," The busty teacher announced as she glanced down at the attendance roster on her desk. "Sakura Haruno, please stand so the class knows who to trick into visiting the 'rooftop swimming pool'…" A few kids groaned in the back. Tsunade was no fun….

Reluctantly, the girl rose, fingers in her pink hair as she turned to smile at the class awkwardly. She immediately plunged back in her seat, though, when someone made a wolf whistle.

"Naruto, anything you wish to say to Miss Haruno?" Tsunade barked with a ferocity that made Sakura shrink further back in her chair.

"Eh, maybe later." The wolf-whistler snickered.

"I'll help you prepare a proper introduction during detention today, then." The teacher grinned.

"Aww! C'mon! I have so much homework tonight! I don't have time for detention!" He cried out.

"Homework?" She laughed, "Naruto, you have yet to turn in a single assignment for this class or for any other, at that. Keep talking and I'll give you tray duty tomorrow for lunch as well."

The blonde boy slumped back with a pout.

"Now, everyone open up to page eighty-six and read the chapter introduction as I fill out Mr. Uzumaki's detention slip."

"Hey, hey! Girl with the pink hair! Stop!" Naruto shouted down the hall.

Sakura turned around as he came running up to her with a wide, bashful smile and stuck out his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki! Sorry about earlier, I was only playing around." He chuckled nervously.

"It's okay. Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry you got a detention for it." She shook his hand.

"It's nothing new, don't worry about it. Say, you're the girl that got hit in the face today, right?"

She groaned, someone had seen it after all… "Yeah.. That would be me…"

He grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, it'll only stick on you the rest of your high school career!" He laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Where ya headed next?" He asked enthusiastically. She wasn't butt ugly or anything, he decided, and was very sweet so far. As long as she wasn't a lunatic, he'd love to keep her around.

"Math, Mr. Hatake's class." She read off.

"Damn! That's like… The advanced class, right!" He stared in awe.

"Uhm, yeah."

"Geez, you must be like, really smart!" He shouted, causing her to wince.

"…Sure."

"Well, I actually have my intensive math now, so I'll see ya around, right, Sak?" He winked obnoxiously before taking off down the hall. Sighing yet again, she trailed down the hall to her next class.

The dismissal bell had gone off at least thirty minutes ago, yet she was still in class. The math class here in Konoha High was a chapter ahead of her class back home. Her teacher, Mr. Hatake, offered to stay a little later to help her catch up. He was a very bright man, but also a smart ass. It was a touchy mix, but she'd have to make the best of it.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hatake. I got it from here." Sakura thanked him graciously.

"Any time. I'm here after class on Tuesdays and Thursdays generally, so if you have any questions, feel free to stop by then or during lunch."

"Sure thing. Have a good afternoon!"

"You too," He winked before she walked out into the hallway.

He was a very good-looking man, so it was no surprise a blush had suddenly burned her cheeks on her way down to the parking lot.

Fiddling with her bag zipper, she finally was able to retrieve her keys as she made it out through the back of the school. But it was then she found herself slowing down to a complete stop, a familiar stench that almost always was in the girls' bathrooms in her old school. Weed, of course.

It wouldn't be a big deal to her anywhere else, but this school was known for being drug-free across the country. It's always winning many awards and luring in college reps who are always scouting for the best candidates for their colleges. Hell, it was half the reason her dad accepted the job in the area.

Looking around, she tried to spot whoever was smoking. As she kept walking toward the parking lot, the smell was even stronger, as if the person was breathing down her neck.

"Hey," a voice called at her, "have you seen a blonde idiot anywhere?"

She whipped around to see the culprit hidden behind the school mural, his joint pressed between his lips.

"N-Naruto, you mean?" She stuttered out. She should've just walked away. Never did she socialize with low-lives like this, lazy scum that wasted willingly, using every penny to their name on drugs.

"Yeah, Naruto," He walked out toward her, leaning on the front of the mural. He tilted his head back, eyes still focused on her as he sucked in his high and let a snake of smoke leak out through his thin lips. "you've seen him?"

She clutched the strap to her bag and focused on the bright orange and yellow lion painted behind the guy. "He's in detention with Tsunade right now."

"Hn. His loss." He shrugged, referring to the drug.

Sakura shifted her weight awkwardly, not sure if she was free to just walk away or if it'd piss him off and start trouble. Something in her kept her in place, the part that was absorbing the hotness this guy was radiating. Or maybe the fear. Or a mix?

Pale, extremely dark, unusual hair, unreadable eyes and not to mention just an overall forbidden aura. He had piercings and tattoos, things that were completely unacceptable in a proper society. Did he even go to school with her?

"I haven't seen you around before. New?" He asked, almost glaring as he looked her over.

"I, uhm, just started today. I moved here from Suna." She played with her uniform skirt, suddenly very aware of the itchy material against her knees.

"Ah." He responded, leaning back again. There was silence, a very heavy one at that. He seemed completely at ease with it, she noticed, yet there she was, about to burst. "You want?" He offered a hit.

"No thank you," She politely declined.

His eyes hardened and glared in her direction. "SASUKE! YOU WAITED! Man, I was freaking out that you totally would've bailed on me and I'd have to catch that fucking bus or something." Naruto yelled, "Oh, Sakura! What are you doing out here so late? Get lost on your first day?" He laughed at his own joke yet again and she couldn't help but wonder if he did that a lot.

"Mr. Hatake was helping me catch up with the class for next time. My old school is kind of behind." She explained, still feeling edgy with..Sasuke there.

"Oh, okay. Say, you know Sasuke?" He asked, excitement bubbling through every word.

"No, we just met." She didn't dare to look over at the dark character in question.

Naruto's eyes widened, realization striking him dead on. "Sakura, you burn!" She couldn't tell if he was elated or furious.

"No, of course not. I don't do that sort of thing." She stiffened up defensively.

"Oh. Well, if you ever do, find this bastard here. He's like, THE hook-up of Konoha." He flung his arm over Sasuke's shoulders like he had done earlier to her, but the taller of the two quickly swatted his limb off.

"Do you even go here?" She mustered the courage to ask.

"I do, in fact. I just don't make a scene of myself like some tend to do."

Had he seen her unintentional performance at lunch or was he simply referring to Naruto's over-the-top behavior? She had no idea and wasn't about to ask.

"Well, it was… Nice meeting you, then. Bye!" She sputtered out, quickly making her way to her car.

"She's really nice, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto nudged his friend in the side. They watched her carefully pull out of the lot and onto the street.

"Hn. Get in the car, I'm late for a delivery."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! So like I said, I love feedback from everyone and hope to get a word or two from some people. Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing with this story, it's not thought out at all...soo...anything can happen?**

**happy unbirthday once again**

**-frumpyrox**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is the set up for better encounters between our two meant-to-be characters. I actually don't have much to say except... Uh, thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I really did appreciate your comments and advice. Seriously, you all are awesome ^_^**

**Again, PLEASE continue this streak of awesome reviews and let me know how you feel about this chapter, too.**

**

* * *

**

{**C**_hapter _**T**_wo_}

No matter where you turned, there was going to be pink in your sight. Neon pink. Everyone had it. It was in their bags, their hands, on their walls, in their mind… Yet no one was complaining. It was the field trip forms, neon pink so they wouldn't be forgotten.

"Finally, a fucking field trip. And to top it off, it's gonna be a three-day weekend. I love this," Shikamaru sighed with a smirk, posting up against the lockers.

"Everyone's making such a big deal out of it. It's not like we're going to a water park." Sakura pulled out her binder and dumped it in her bag before slamming her locker.

"Just go with it, loser. We get out of class and spend the day just staring at weird-ass art. Better than sitting through a lecture or writing essays, at least." They walked out to the bus lane and tailed the last few students getting on their bus.

Though she did have a car, she didn't have much gas money. The bus took almost an hour longer to take her home; she only did it because she had no choice... Just like the move from Suna, it was only out of necessity. Had her dad been able to pay the rent, they would've stayed… But when your boss offers you a house and a new job with the living expenses paid, there's no turning an offer like that down.

She still missed Suna. So far, she'd made it a month out in Konoha and made a decent number of friends, but nothing could replace the feeling of being back where she grew up. Family was big for her. She was always around her relatives, always playing with her cousins and grandparents. She missed that. Don't worry, her mom would say, we'll visit everyone soon enough. _Visit._ As if they were going to the zoo or something to speculate. No, she wanted to _live _there!

"Sit with Ino, there's another open seat in the back I'll grab." The guy was lazy, but no one could say he wasn't courteous.

"Hey, Sakura! Excited for the museum next week?"

"Mhm," She smiled at the blonde girl.

Ino was one of those girls who knew everything about everyone. Or at least… Enough to ruin their reputation. The first time Sakura saw her was her second week there. She had left class to use the bathroom and just around the corner she heard whispering. Not the usual chatter, though. She could feel the weight of the discussion from where she was.

"Just tell him to go tonight to the diner by the gas station. My brother texted me this morning that he has a couple pounds ready."

"Is there any way I can pay you Saturday, though? I get my pay check Friday and-"

"Of course not. You know how I run things."

"Oh, please, Sasuke. We've known each other for how long now..? And…Ugh, look. You know how things are at home with me. If I go home and tell him he can't grab his ounce because I spent _my _money on _my _future, then-"

"Saturday morning. Six o'clock. I'll text you where."

She heard soft thuds from what must've been Sasuke's shoes going off around the other corner, but her heart squeezed itself in her chest when the little clicks of heels approached her. Thinking fast, she walked around the corner at a normal pace as if she had just arrived. She was face-to-face with the girl who jumped back startled.

"Jesus! Watch it!" She squeaked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, you okay?" Sakura asked with the manners she was raised to use.

"I'm fine… Seriously, just watch where you're going." She narrowed her dark blue eyes, staring at the stranger critically. "Are you new here?"

"I transferred last week," She explained, her fingertips grazing at her skirt. "I'm Sakura."

"Ino. See you around," She waved and walked off, still seeming a little weary of her.

Later that day, she saw the girl with Naruto at lunch. They looked almost related, but something told her otherwise. When she was walking by (a small detour to her own table of friends), Naruto beamed at her and Ino seemed confused.

"Sakura, hey!" Naruto called from the stairs they were sitting on.

"Hey, Naruto," She smiled up at him and then to her. "Ino."

"Hey," She smiled warmly.

"You guys know each other?" Naruto asked as if one of them was his third cousin from another country, never to have stepped foot within a public school before.

"Yeah, I met her in the hall today." Ino sent Naruto a meaningful look that Sakura caught.

"Oh, okay." He kept smiling.

"Well," Sakura said after a few seconds of awkwardness, "I'll see you guys later."

"So, do you want to come over this weekend? My parents will be out of town and I'm thinking of throwing a small party." Ino asked, turning away from the window.

"I don't think I can this weekend." She _so_ could, but for some reason that answer just slipped out.

"You're no fun! Here I am, being all nice and inviting the new girl and what do I get? A big N.O. !" She jerked around to pout.

"Ino, it's not like that, I want to go, but I'm busy. Next time, though." Something about parties... Just too out of control, too much for her to keep her calm.

"Fine, fine," the creases immediately smoothed from her face and her eyes turned to her once more. "So you and Kiba are pretty close, huh?" She raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Well, he still feels bad about the soccer ball and stuff." She tugged her skirt over her knees.

"I'm sure it's more than that," Ino leaned back looking smug.

Sakura looked over with a flat expression. "It's not."

"Alright, I believe you!" Ino put up her hands in defeat before giggling. Sakura let a small smile take her lips.

It didn't take long at all since that first encounter for them to become close. They met up in the morning before class started every day and sometimes spent lunch together. Sakura wouldn't mind having lunch with her and Naruto every day, but sometimes the two of them were nowhere to be found. When she first asked Ino about it, the human Barbie stiffened and dropped the subject like a venomous spider. Something told Sakura she'd do the same if she mentioned Sasuke. She never asked.

"Here's my stop. See you tomorrow, Ino. Bye, Shikamaru!"

'Maybe a water park would've been a bad idea,' she shivered on the sidewalk. Winter wasn't too far off.

The bus dropped her off five blocks away from the town house she lived in. Being a nervous person by nature, she was always a little jumpy when she'd walk up the sidewalk with oncoming traffic racing past her, not ten feet away. The slightest twitch of a steering wheel could so easily be the end of her.

"I'm home," She yelled when she finally made it inside. No one replied, but she could hear the faint trickling of the shower from upstairs.

She went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as she pulled a bag of pretzels open. It was extremely cramped compared to her old house. There was a small stove, a microwave plugged in the corner, a few cabinets and a fat refrigerator that held only half of what it seemed capable of holding.

What she was used to was an open kitchen with an island counter in the center, stainless steel appliances, a cave of a fridge, a pantry…the works. But that was before and this was now. Just a little over a year and she'd have her own cramped apartment, just for her.

She sighed, folding up the bag. She'd pick a safe major, one she could get a good job from immediately as soon as she graduated. She didn't want to be stuck in a miniature kitchen next to a plug-in microwave her whole life.

"Oh, you're home," her mom was wrapped up in a fuzzy bathrobe, her hair all straightened and make up done to perfection.

"Just walked in a few minutes ago." She stared at the older woman quizzically. "The shower was still on when I came in. How'd you get ready so fast?"

Mrs. Haruno grabbed a bottled tea from the fridge and a bag of sliced apples. "My new co-worker is getting her water pipes reinstalled and they won't be ready until tomorrow night when we come back, so I told her she could get ready here."

"Where are you going?"

"Kumogakure and then Kirigakure. Your dad will be going to the store on the way home, so help him put everything away, okay?" She fiddled with her earrings, and pulled out a twenty from her wallet. "This is in case you go out or anything after school tomorrow. I don't want to stress your father over money for movie tickets and what not."

"Thanks," She put the bill in her own wallet.

"You ready?" A woman with dark, dark hair braided down to the middle of her back came clacking down the stairs in her heels and uniform. "Oh, you must be Sakura! I'm Mrs. Hyuuga." She smiled sweetly at Sakura who automatically returned the gesture.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she helped her mother peel the bath robe off of her matching uniform.

"Okay, then. I'll call you tomorrow morning from the airport. Be safe!" Her mother told her as the two flight attendants strut out the door to the loaded car.

"'Kay," She closed the door and went up to her room. She had a test to study for in the morning…

"Dismissed," Kakashi announced as the students sprang from their desks and out the door in a flood. "Sakura," He called out when only the very last kids were in the room, "can you stay back a moment?"

"Um, sure." She sat back down in her desk and put her bag on the floor again.

He leisurely rose from his seat and closed his book. "I want to start by acknowledging your progress in this class. I had expected you to end up at the bottom of the grade book, having to adjust to the move and the school and all… But you've proven me wrong. You're right around the top these days and I must say, it's quite impressive."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatake." She smiled up at him, though she wouldn't believe he held her back just to praise her…

"Because of your promising progress, I'd like to ask a favor of you, if you will." He tapped the knuckle of his forefinger against her desk, hesitating to bring forth more words.

"Now that we're approaching midterms, many teachers like myself like to make sure all of our students are prepared. Since the teacher to student ratio is far too out of proportion for all the students to get the extra help they need-"

"You want me to tutor someone to make sure they pass." She finished for him, itching to just leave.

"Well, yes." He scratched the back of his neck. "Plus, it'll count as community service hours, so your time isn't going entirely to waste."

"That would be appreciated. So who did you have in mind?" She leaned over to pick up her bag, already scooping out her keys. Had she not driven to school, there was no way he would've had more than a second to speak to her about this.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She froze for a second but just shrugged.

"I can handle him, I guess. Are we supposed to meet up in our own time?"

"Yes. My good friend Mr. Iruka asked me to assign the brightest of the bunch to take him on, so I hope I chose correctly?"

"You did, don't worry."

"See you next week, Miss Haruno."

"Bye,"

'Naruto, huh?' She was pretty amused by the thought of tutoring the guy, but already could feel the exhaustion he'd bring upon her.

She walked out into the parking lot and admittedly was a bit disappointed when she didn't smell anything…_illegal…_outside. But she did hear something.

Even though there were a dozen or so students still leaving the school and making enough noise amongst themselves, she still heard it. Heard her.

"Sasu, come on, my parents are gone until tomorrow night!"

Was she cursed to walk in on all conversations concerning this guy's personal life?

"I need to get up early tomorrow."

"Then just spend the afternoon with me. There's a big bottle of rum back at my place…"

Sakura slowed her pace to listen in even more. She was curious now as to who the girl was and where this conversation would lead. She had to admit, the voice sounded pretty familiar. The girls probably shared a class or something.

"If I wanted to get drunk, I'd go home and drink my own."

"But _I_ wouldn't be there," the girl purred. It was so fucking familiar…

"Go home, Karin." And out from behind the mural a red head stormed out. Second period. Miss Kurenai's class.

Sasuke soon walked out as well and his eyes immediately looked into hers. Again, her heart squeezed itself tight like it did on the way to the bathroom that day.

"Last to leave again, huh?" He took his time walking toward her, never dropping his gaze. He obviously knew he was making her uncomfortable.

"Well, Naruto was last when we met, if I remember correctly." She looked over her shoulder at a group of three girls getting into a blue Mustang.

"You remember correctly." He put his deep into his pockets and smirked down at her.

"So now's my turn to ask you where he is, actually." She held onto one elbow and clutched the fabric of her skirt in the loose hand.

"And why would you want to know?" She noticed he was if just an inch too close in her personal space and casually leaned against the tree behind her to create some distance and wouldn't have to crane her neck back to look at him.

"I'm supposed to be his tutor for midterms."

"Hn." He shifted his weight slightly and looked over as the girls drove away. She caught herself staring at his gauge and when he looked back, her eyes went straight to her feet. "He's getting ready for a date tonight."

"I'll just talk to him Monday, then." She tried to sound conclusive, hoping to end this conversation so she could breathe normally again.

"Not tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow curiously and she suddenly found herself stuck staring at his face, all words blocked up in her throat. It had been a month since she'd seen him last and right before he was talking to her it sounded like he wanted nothing more than to go home and sit alone in a corner.

"Why would I see him tomorrow?" She mentally pat herself on the back for making words finally.

"Ino's party." He deadpanned, making her feel stupid and ashamed though she had no reason to feel so.

"I'm not going." She rubbed her arm, fighting a chill as a breeze hit her. He completely ignored it.

"You're Ino's friend. You're going."

"I'm busy, I told her I'd go next time."

"Bullshit," He chuckled.

"I gotta go," She gestured toward her car, the last in the lot.

He didn't say anything, but he took a step back and allowed her to pass by.

Her breathing didn't feel right until the next morning.

* * *

Review, por favor?

Next chapter, it's party timmeee...or is it? XD

happy unbirthday

-frumpyrox


	3. Chapter 3

**Struggled with getting motivated and had to overcome a writer's block, but here it is!**

* * *

{**C**_hapter _**T**_hree_}

Sweat was dripping from their bodies; a musky odor loomed in the air. Sasuke leaned back on the sofa and watched the sexual chaos before him. Grinding and panting, screaming and kissing, no one was dancing alone. The kid next to him was ripping through his pockets for the money.

"Here it is, thank God," he breathed out before he handed over the twenty.

"Hn," Sasuke gave him the small bag of dope and got up to leave.

"Why don't you stay a while, man? This party's not even half over!" He stuffed the baggy into his pocket.

The moody dealer took another look around, just taking a quick head count. This was the last delivery of the night and he originally had planned to stay here for the party, but now…

"Sasuke, hey!" Ino pushed through the crowd to greet him. She had a genuine smile on, though it was strained with exhaustion.

"You look nice," He dryly complimented her, eying her barely-there dress and impossibly hooker-high stilettos.

"As usual," she winked, "you gonna take a shot with me?" She offered.

"Actually, I'm just leaving."

"Aww, Sasuke, seriously?" She frowned disapprovingly. "What's the rush?"

"Don't feel like it." He could've told her he had more deliveries, that he had to get up early to pick up something, to pay people, to meet someone, something, _anything_, but it was Ino. He couldn't lie to her, there was no point. She knew him and all his bullshit too well.

"The fuck, Sasuke. You're no fun." She pouted at him and turned on her heels with a slight stumble back into the crowd. That girl was always one for the dramatics.

"_Play House with me!" She whined, oddly large eyes glaring._

"_No, that's for babies." He sneered back and crossed his arms._

"_I'm gonna tell your mommy you won't play with me, then!" She screamed as she tossed her half-dressed Barbie doll to the toy-coated carpet._

"_Hn.." He turned away and sat his little butt down on the plastic toy chair to face the undemanding wall._

"_Mrs. Uchihaaa! Sasuke won't PLAY WITH MEEEEEEEEEE!" Tears were shining in her eyes as the parent from the other room walked on scene._

"_What's going on here?" The too skinny woman yelled._

_Ino began bawling into her arm, her body sprawled out on the carpet next to her dolls and plastic tea cups._

"_Sasuke! Get your butt off that seat and play with her!"_

Never got old, it seemed. At least not for her.

The old friend of hers paid no heed and just made his way out the door. The new girl wasn't there, so he wouldn't be either.

He was mad. Pissed. Why wasn't she there? It didn't matter that she had told him she wouldn't be going, oh no. That was irrelevant. She wasn't there. He climbed into his old car and jerked it out of the front yard and back onto the streets.

"Love you, too. Mhm, I swear, it's fine! I can handle everything. Yes, I promise."

As expected, Sakura's mom called her from the airport the next morning. It wasn't just to check in, but to let her know she was being assigned to another flight route for the next few days.

She felt like she should do something with her freedom, being a teenager and all, yet her mind was in no way interested in such rebellious shenanigans. Her dad was up in his room sleeping off a cold and she had all the freedom she could ask for…not that she would do anything with it.

"Sakura," She heard her dad calling.

"Yeah?" She peaked inside his room, a lump under a layer of sheets and tissues.

"Could you go out to that deli by the uh,"

"I know where it is, what do need me to get?" She walked to his bed and used a clean tissue to remove all the used ones from his bed.

"Some soup would do me some good." He smiled sweetly at her, a smile she always wished she had.

"I'll go get some, be back in a few!"

She climbed in her car and slowly made her way out of her neighborhood. Were there any errands she could do today? Maybe some homework, she considered. She couldn't think of anything at the moment, but eventually she would. As the traffic played in her favor along with the lights, she passed a blonde girl in sports car and thought of Ino. Tomorrow- no wait, tomorrow's Sunday,- _Monday _ the girl would probably tell her about what she missed and all the drama that ensued. Maybe Karin got her night with Sasuke.

_Woah, slow down. _

She let off the gas, realizing she was flying past all the other cars. The deli was packed as usual, but it didn't take long before she was next in line.

"What can I get you, Sakura?" The addressed girl snapped her attention up in surprise.

"Naruto?" She gawked, "You work here?" Somehow Naruto and a job didn't seem like a possible combination.

"No way, I just snuck behind the counter and I'm waitin' to see how long it takes before the boss guy realizes he never hired me!" He snickered.

"NARUTO! Stop flirting, there's a line out the door!" A plump man with an apron barked from the back.

"Ehehehehe, uh, what did you want?" He scratched his hair net in embarrassment.

"A quart of chicken noodle soup?"

He went off to the pots over on the side and filled up a container of broth and chunks. "Seven fifty!" He chirped.

"Here you go. Oh, by the way, Mr. Hatake asked me to tutor you for midterms."

"Oh, alright, hey! Write your number down on the receipt and I'll give you a call when I get off."

"I can.. It can wait until Mon-"

"SHH! No! I'll call you in a few hours!"

She gave in and scribbled down her number while the line behind her grumbled impatiently.

"Bye, Sakuraaa!"

She hugged her coat to her body as she stiffly paced to her car. At least there was something on her schedule now. When she got home, she fixed the soup into a nice bowl and grabbed a tray.

"Dad, I have your soup," she coaxed him out of his cocoon.

"Mmm, even with my nose all clogged up, I can smell it." He sat up and cleared off the new layer of tissues.

"Here," Sakura set up the tray and bowl and sat on the edge of the bed as he took his first few sips at it. "how is it?"

"Really good, thank you, baby."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything else,"

"Will do."

She went over to her room and pulled out her agenda. Her mom always teased her about being too organized, but it didn't count as much coming from her, seeing as she was the slob of the century. One step in that woman's closet would be risking your sanity.

No math, no English, no science… There was actually an essay contest for the county she had scribbled a note about, but at the moment she wasn't in the mood to "search her soul for life's true meaning." Another day. She sighed and went to her last resort: television. It wouldn't be long until Naruto would call her, anyways.

Two hours of game shows later, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Sakura! I finished my shift! Wanna come over! I have a ping pong table, y'know."

"Naruto, I'm supposed to be tutoring you for math, not challenging you to ping pong."

"Lame.. But okay. Say, should I pick you up? I haven't left the deli yet and unless you live in the slums, you should be on the way to my place!"

"I can drive myse-"

"SHH! No! I'm gonna pick you up and be nice and all, okay? Now where do you live?"

Sakura bonked her head back on her head board and closed her eyes. This guy was ridiculous.. Regardless, she gave in and told him her address.

"Hey, Dad?" She walked into his room and he looked up from the model plane magazine he had his nose in.

"Mhm?"

"I'm tutoring this kid at school for community service hours and I told him I'd start today. Do you mind?" She leaned on the door frame, trying to muster up all the sweetness in her system.

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Who is he?"

"A boy my teacher assigned me to. He has low scores and since my grades are better than most in my class, he figured I could handle it."

"Hm.. When are you going?"

"Actually, he's on his way. It turns out he works at the deli and asked if we could start today."

"Sakura," He started in an all too familiar father tone, "I don't know this _boy _and I would feel much more comfortable if you both worked here."

"Dad,"

"That's it, Sakura. That, or nothing."

"Fine.." She wasn't vouching for alone time with Naruto, but she really hated being babied and forcibly supervised. 'He's gonna think I'm a total dork when I tell him my dad won't let me out with a guy…'

A horn honked a few times outside and she knew it was Naruto. Her father pulled himself out of bed and went into the kitchen casually. Sakura knew that he just wanted to see and say a few words to Naruto to "set things straight."

But when she opened the door, it wasn't just Naruto in the car. In fact, he wasn't even driving! At the wheel was none other than Sasuke…

"Get in!" Naruto laughed, waving her over.

She hesitated by the door for a minute so the jitters in her stomach would quiet down before approaching the car. "Naruto, my dad's sick and needs me to stay home to take care of him.. But you can stay and work."

"What about the bastard here? No offering to him?" He gasped in false shock.

"He can come in, too." She smiled at Sasuke with what she hoped was a good imitation of her dad's warm grin.

"Party at Sakura's!" Naruto whooped, hopping out of the car.

As she led them inside she cast a warning glance at her father who was preparing some tea for himself. He looked up to fake obliviousness until not one, but too tall, young men trailed in.

"Did you forget to mention something, Sakura?" Her father asked quietly.

"Naruto, Sasuke," she ignored her dad and called the guys over, "this is my dad."

"Mr. Haruno," he nodded at them, "I'd shake your hands, but I'm awfully sick."

"Nice to meet you!" Naruto beamed his million-watt smile, "I'm Naruto! The one Sakura's tutoring."

"Sasuke," The other boy introduced himself. "Naruto doesn't drive and failed to mention me to Sakura. He is an idiot, after all."

"HEY!" Naruto whined.

"So, uh, we're gonna go work now." Sakura began to lead them to the stairs when her father spoke.

"I would much rather you work in the living room." His tone reeked with authority and threat.

"Of course." She sighed and turned back around to the living room.

He didn't like that these guys were hanging around his daughter, but that wasn't what was setting him off. It was the taller one with the dark hair.. Sasuke. Something about that guy just didn't sit right with him. Like hell would he let him in his daughter's room…

He firmly pat his baby girl on the head before heading back upstairs, his unspoken warnings left the air heavy.

"Sasuke, I can get my laptop for you if you want," Sakura offered.

"Hn. I'm fine." He leaned back into the sofa and just let his eyes roam the small town house.

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and get the papers Mr. Hatake sent me. Help yourselves to the fridge,"

Once she was in the privacy of her room, her heart exploded in her chest and she flopped onto her bed.

"Oh my gooood," She moaned, "why, why, why?" She seemed to be asking her bed sheets.

"Sasuke, you're really making her skin jump. Quit it, would you?"

"I'd rather not."

* * *

**I left off there so it would be easy for me to keep going next chapter . I hate starting with a perfectly blank page, so at least I know where to start again. Review! :c please?**

**happy unbirthday**

**-frumpyrox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm, I had more fun with this chapter and I think you'll see why XD Enjoy and don't forget to review at the end! It really does help motivate me lol**

* * *

{**C**_hapter _**F**_our}_

She took a few deep breaths and gathered the papers off her desk for Naruto. Her mirror was yelling at her to comb her hair once over or brush on some mascara or foundation. But somehow, she managed to resist and just made her way back downstairs. Of course, the girl felt those penetrating eyes on her and forced herself to just focus on her feet.

"Okay, we can start with this page," She handed Naruto the first worksheet as she sat on a pillow, her back to Sasuke for her own sake.

"Ugh, I can already tell this is gonna suck major ass…" Naruto groaned.

"Just do what you can and I'll teach you what you can't." The blonde began scribbling his work out and the only sound in the room was his pencil and her breathing... To _her_ ears, at least. Immediately, her self-consciousness kicked in and she foolishly tried to alter her breathing to keep quiet.

"Sakura," She jumped at her name, "be a dear and get me some water?" Her father stood from the small balcony at the top of the stairs, a smile on his tired face.

"I'll be right up." She exhaled heavily and got up to go to—her ass brushed against something hard and she jumped in surprise again. "AH! I'm sorry!" She squeaked at Sasuke, who barely even seemed aware of the ass-to-knee contact. It only made it worse when he raised an eyebrow, daring her to be more specific.

She couldn't, though. Any added mortification would surely kill her... She just scurried into the kitchen and filled a glass of water to bring upstairs.

"I saw that, bastard…" Naruto whispered, still scribbling away.

"Hn. Saw what?" A small grin spread his lips.

"You _so _just moved your knee so that would happen." He looked up and glared at his friend.

"And what of it?" He retorted.

"Mess around somewhere else! I need her to tutor me so I can pass my tests, I can't have her kick us out 'cause you're a total turd… Or worse! Her _dad _will kick us out for her!" He hissed.

"Relax, idiot. That won't happen."

"You're so sure of this because..?"

"She likes me." His shit-eating grin only grew at his own statement.

"Sasuke, she's a sweet girl, c'mon, just…just..."

"So how many did you have trouble with?" The beaming girl asked, back from her father's side.

She didn't miss the quick glare he sent to Sasuke before he smiled back at her and showed his work.

* * *

"Thanks again, Sakura!" Naruto chimed, wrapping the girl up in a bear hug.

"Ah! No problem," She squeezed from her lungs.

"Bye," Naruto waved as he walked out the door. Sakura stiffened when fingers grazed her back.

"See you," Sasuke didn't even make eye contact, he just walked out and started up the car. They pulled out of the driveway and vanished around the corner.

"Bye," She sighed.

Back inside, her dad had stealthily made his way downstairs and was watching football where Sasuke had been sitting only a minute ago. She shuffled over and plopped down next to him.

"Productive afternoon?" He asked, changing the channel.

"Mhm. He definitely needs help, but he's putting in effort."

"Will the other one be here next time as well?" He was obviously biting back a tone with that one.

"I think so. He's his ride and all."

Her father barely kept his cool.

* * *

"Dude," The blonde let the smoke out from his mouth, mixing in with the rest of the cloud in the car, "dude… What time is it?" He leaned back into his seat to take another hit before passing it back to Sasuke.

"Hn." He breathed in the drug and savored the impact before leaning back as well.

"That late? Totally need to get going... I'll catch you after… uh, after class." He fussed with the lock on the door before slowly climbing out.

Sasuke locked it back again once Naruto was gone. The last bell for lunch went off and he pulled out of the lot. He should've been heading to his internship, but he was too stoned to do any fucking filing. Instead, he drove around the school property and put down his window to air it out.

The brisk breeze nipped his pale features and made his eyes water a little. He wiped at his face, his red eyes only growing more irritated.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked himself, slowing down by the corner of the soccer field and running track.

From the gymnasium doors, a crowd of students fresh from the locker rooms made their way outside for P.E. with the coach, Anko. The fire cracker of a woman blew her whistle and the teenagers gathered around in their white tees and black shorts. A few seconds later, they split up so the girls were lining up on the track and the boys were doing jumping jacks in the middle.

Amongst the girls was Sakura, easily distinguishable with her braid of pink at the back of her neck. He struggled to focus, his mind more interested in the concept of there being probably millions of blades of grass out there, with millions of cells, connected to a network of millions of roots in millions of bits of dirt and millions of…

The girls took off on their first lap and he looked up to watch Sakura run. She wasn't in the front, but she wasn't struggling in the back either. The petite girl held her place in the middle, less than graceful struts keeping her going. His eyes glued themselves to her ass in her shorts. He couldn't really make it out too well on account of the fact that he was all the way in his car and also because her shorts weren't as tight as the others. Ino was ahead of the group, being on the track team and all, and even from where he was, Sasuke could see her firm ass creasing with every bound she took. Did Sakura have an ass comparable to Ino's? His fingers twitched, remembering her plump flesh rubbing against his knee… He put the car back in drive and took off.

An hour later after going through another gruesome gym class, the group headed back inside to hit the showers. "So I'm thinking you should come over this weekend." Ino stated, pinching Sakura's butt.

"HEY!" She squealed, "Ino, it's only Monday!" She laughed.

"And?" She smirked.

"I'll tell my parents, then." They washed up and changed back into their clothes for last period.

"And man, you missed a helluva party!" Sakura sighed, already predicting a contract to be drawn out, forcing her to go to the next one under Ino's dictation. "I'll tell you all about it on the bus, but ugh, so good. God, I love parties… Later, Forehead!"

"Bye," She noticed she was running a little late, so she knew the only way to make it on time would be to take the back stairs.

She had only taken them once and that was with Shikamaru and Kiba. The only people who used those stairs were those who didn't give a damn about life. They didn't use the stairs as a shortcut, but as a hideout to skip class in. Like most schools, theirs had cameras positioned everywhere, but this specific stairwell never had cameras installed for some reason.

So in other words, whatever happened on the stairs, stayed on the stairs.

She briskly walked into the dim-lit well and refused to make eye-contact with the few guys already posting up at the bottom. She heard them shift to look up as she started climbing the stairs. No doubt they were peaking up her skirt... She pushed herself into the railing to pass by another guy touch-free, who was making no gesture of making room for her. As she squeezed by, he took a squeeze of his own at her behind. She pushed his hand away and kept going up. If she made a scene, there would be no footage on tape to record her untimely death…

The daring boy was headed up the stairs as well now and took another feel at her, caressing her butt, his fingers almost grazing her private area. "Stop," She reflexively ordered him.

"Ooh, you don't like this?" He pulled her by the arm and leaned his weight on her to the wall. His fingers pulled her skirt up and a few more guys surrounded her. She screamed when they began touching her and was helpless with that one guy holding her back. Her agony only encouraged them; their fingers became more daring and rubbed at her panties, exploring her exposed flesh fully.

"Hey." An echoing voice called from the top of the stairs. They all looked up and froze. The figure approached the crowd and a few of them went back to touching the girl.

"S-Stop, please!" She thrashed and sobbed.

"Sasuke, what's up?" The first guy greeted.

" I need her." He stated.

"This bitch? Go ahead, she's real soft." He laughed.

The Uchiha didn't share the giggle. He pushed his way to the front and stood barely an inch away from her. He put his hands on her waist and held her firmly as he turned to her captive again. "I'm taking her." He told him, his hands traveling down to her butt.

"Say what? No way! We aren't done here yet, man." He straightened up at the raven and stood his ground.

"Are you saying I can't have her?" He glared darkly at him, the grip on her ass tightening. Sakura whimpered in pain.

"Did I stutter?" He got in Sasuke's face and made a grab for Sakura. Sasuke suddenly let loose and hooked him straight in the jaw, sending the loser down a level on the stairs. He lifted Sakura by her behind and carried her down the stairs.

"You would've been better off if you had," He said, stepping over the curled up body.

The others were stunned and figured it would be best not to take a swing at Sasuke. If any of the rumors about him were true, it could end up being a fatal mistake on their parts.

The light was blinding when they pushed through the back doors and out into the back of the field. Over Sasuke's shoulder, she could see the next class outside under Anko's strict instruction and barking. She stayed silent, realizing her problems weren't exactly through with yet. Was Sasuke really saving her or just taking her for himself? And damn, he smelled like weed… Ugh.

She shivered in fear; she was scared he'd hurt her, tie her up and leave her somewhere. She should've screamed for Anko, but now they were too far for her to be heard. Should she just ask him what he was doing? His hands were still holding her by her ass. Her voice wasn't working. It was more of fear than anything that was preventing her.

He finally put her down on her feet. They were still on the school grounds, just behind a part of the buildings she didn't recognize. There were dumpsters and windowless walls, one of which he was now leaning against.

"Just sit down." He instructed, pulling out a small baggy of freshly rolled joints. When he opened it, right away the smell hit her.

She obeyed, nonetheless, and slowly sank down into the grass in the shade of the dumpster. After he lit up and took a much needed drag, all her emotions surfaced and she began bawling.

"Oh my God," She sobbed, bringing her knees to her chest. "Oh my God!" She buried her face in her arms and screwed her eyes tight in an attempt to shut out the images and ghostly touches still burning her flesh.

He sat down next to her and stroked her frizzing braid as he put out and put away the joint. He needed to calm her down; he wasn't in the mood to babysit her all day… He wasn't even supposed to be here. He was actually supposed to be out there running under Anko's command.

Whatever.

She moved her face and peaked up at him through puffy eyelids and streaking makeup. "I was so scared," She trembled next to him and he slung an arm over her, pulling her closer.

"It's over now." He told her, his warmth calming her down a bit.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken the stairs…" She sniffled, her voice shook still.

"They won't bother you again, I promise." He rubbed her back and pushed her closer again. She was almost in his lap, pressed into his side like that.

They sat there in silence for a while as she gained back her composure. "I guess I'm gonna have to miss last period," She sighed.

"No point sticking around, then." He pushed her over enough so he could get up and then pulled her up as well. "Let's go." He grabbed her arm and began pulling her around the building which eventually brought them to the parking lot.

"I can't leave," She panicked, "all my homework's in my locker and—"

"Relax. We aren't going anywhere." He coldly bit out.

They reached his car parked in the middle of the lot. He opened the back door up for her and she hesitated before sliding in. He climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the heater. "Take a quick nap. I'll wake you up in time to go back in before the bell." He turned the radio on low and pulled out a book from the side door.

She was honestly tired out from that experience and quietly spread herself on her side in the back. After he was sure she was asleep, he turned around. She was facing the seat with her back to him and her skirt hitched up enough to see some extra skin.

Funny how only an hour or so ago he had been wondering about that very same ass and what it was like. There he was now, a full grab and squeeze later, staring at it up close in his car on his own time… It would be very funny, except the redness of her skin ruined the moment. There were marks from an aggressive grab from one of the guys and the edge of an obvious handprint above. Someone had slapped her ass hard enough to leave a bruising mark and it boiled his blood. Be it someone he knew or not, this was an innocent woman and he knew this was completely unacceptable. A hand is never to strike a woman. Men… They're a different story. Especially if it's a certain man who dared to hit a woman. That's one of the scenarios in which a punch to the face is okay.

And a punch to the face is exactly what that guy got.

There was a solid ten minutes left before he'd have to wake her up, but she was currently sound asleep. He'd just take her home himself, he decided, and get Naruto to get her homework or something. He fished through her bag and pulled out her phone in hopes of finding her locker combination stored or something…

Bingo, in her pictures, she had saved an image of her locker combo... As well as pictures of her cat and some shoes… Stupid girl. He sent it to Naruto and told him to stop by her locker and pull out whatever was in there. When he questioned why, he didn't reply. He'd figure it out soon enough, of course.

He couldn't hear the bell from where he was parked, but the flood of students leaving the building was enough of an indication that the final class was over. Naruto was taking a little longer than expected, but he figured it was just because he had to carry everything in Sakura's locker, which possibly weighed more than the girl herself.

Soon enough, he caught sight of the blonde…and another blonde. Ino. She was hot on his trail, a familiar expression on her face. It was the one she'd give him when he wouldn't share his soda that his mom would pack him for lunch in elementary. Her own mom was a health freak and always gave her carrot juice.

"Did you drug her or something?" She roared in his face.

"Ah, huh?" Sakura was startled awake and looked over at Sasuke and Ino.

"Woah, Sasuke, you guys were too rough, whatever you did! Her ass is so bruised!" Naruto yelled at him from the other side of the car.

Sakura turned a deep shade of red and sat up to pull her skirt down. She clutched the hem of the fabric in her nervous fit and tried to open the car door, but it was locked. "Please open the door," She begged the stoic male.

He ignored her.

"The guys in the back stairs were all over her." He explained to Naruto.

"Are you for real? Jesus Christ, Sakura, are you okay now?" He turned his attention back to the girl, eyes wide with concern.

"She's fine. Now get in." Sasuke answered.

"Hey! Don't leave me! I'm going with you, too!" Ino pouted.

"Hn. Hurry up." He unlocked the doors and the blondes jumped in.

"So you fought 'em off, Sas?" Naruto asked, turning in his seat.

"Hn."

"That was nice of you." Ino praised, bumping shoulders with Sakura. She just looked out the window.

"Oh yeah! Sakura, here's your locker stuff, so your homework's in here somewhere." Naruto pulled out a few books and binders to hand over. She took all of it, though not willingly. Now she had to haul all this crap back to school in the morning…

"So yeah, it was an awesome party. You really should've gone! So many hot guys were there and the music was insane! I had an old friend DJ for me and everything. Kiba was there and asked about you, by the way." She knew if it didn't spark Sakura's interest, it would certainly do something to Sasuke's.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit and a satisfied smile graced her lips. "He really was disappointed you weren't there and stuff. You have to go with him next time to make up for your absence." She giggled.

"I guess," Sakura half-smiled.

Ino faltered at the girl's obvious distraction. "Hey," She said softly, "are you okay?"

"I will be," She took a breath and leaned back.

Ino sat back as well and went into some deep thought. "Sasuke, take us to Dairy Queen, now." She demanded.

"No."

"Sasuke." She growled.

"I love Dairy Queen! C'mon, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke looked in his rear view mirror to look at Ino. She had a serious look on her face and gestured to Sakura. When he saw her gloomy expression, he could only sigh in submission.

He hated sweets.

* * *

**So what's your final say on this chapter? A hit or a miss? I'm trying to keep the rating T, though, so no lemon requests por favor lol SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO DAYS :CCC**

**happy unbirthday**

**-frumpyrox**


	5. Chapter 5

They sat outside in front of the shop. Despite the nipping breeze, there was a brief line inside for ice cream. Sasuke leaned back in the flimsy plastic chair and looked over at the girl next to him who barely was touching her vanilla sundae. Ino and Naruto each had cones, both chocolate and covered with a shitload of sprinkles.

"Hey, Naruto," Ino cooed seductively at the boy. He looked up as she slowly lowered her mouth onto the creamy cone, taking the entire thing in. His face turned a deep red and choked a little on his spit.

"Ino, cut it out." Sasuke sighed. She cackled and went back to licking up her ice cream. "I have to meet with some guys in an hour, so finish up."

"Always on a schedule… Chill out," Ino snapped back.

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruto asked the girl who was still scooping barely half a spoon at a time.

"Yeah, just kind of tired out. I'll be fine, though." She gave an exhausted smile, though genuine, knowing they were worried.

"Dude, was it that bad? I'm not trying to be rude, but they didn't rape you or anything…" Ino leaned in and smiled wryly.

"I guess, but… I don't know. I don't want to come off as rude either, but something like this isn't common back in Suna. You may see this as a normal thing, but I don't. I've never been put in a situation like that! How the hell was I supposed to know what to do? If I was going to be raped or beaten or ever found? Ino, I-"

"Shut up, we get it." Sasuke bit out.

Sakura's jaw snapped up and her brain seemed to shut down. She looked down in her lap and was cursing herself viciously in her head as tears began to gather and blur her vision. As if she wasn't already mortified…

"You bastard…" Naruto growled.

Ino got up and threw her cone out. She briskly made her way over to Sakura and nudged her to get up.

"Come on," She coaxed her.

She kept her eyes to her feet as she got up. Ino slung and arm around her waist and didn't forget to send a hateful glare in Sasuke's direction before walking Sakura to the sidewalk and over to the bus stop.

"What the fuck was that, asshole?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke leaned back further into his seat but let his eyes meet Naruto's flaming ones.

"None of your business."

"She's still shaken up from what happened and you of course had to be a fucking dick and say some insensitive shit like that. God, Sasuke!"

Sasuke picked at his nails and stared passively at the almost-full bowl of ice cream next to him.

"She was getting too personal."

"Seriously, Sasuke? Seriously?" Naruto grabbed his wallet and stormed off after the girls.

"Sakura," Naruto started as he reached them, "you okay?"

She wiped her nose of her snot and tears and turned to face him with a small, but grateful smile.

"I'm okay." She scooted over on the bench, closer to Ino to make room for him.

"Sasuke's a dick and emotionally retarded. Don't take what he said to heart, he's not worth it." Naruto ruffled her hair a bit and didn't miss the edge of a smile on her face.

They heard an engine kick in and rumble to life in the parking lot. Sakura turned her head around and looked straight at Sasuke in his car. His eyes were focused on her, too. She couldn't look away and was having a hard time figuring out why. It could've been her pride, her desire to make him see the pain in her eyes that he created with just a few words…or maybe she just wanted to see him and was caught in his trap.

Either way, he threw the car into drive and pulled out of the lot. She watched as he came closer and closer, his eyes focused on her still.

"Get in," he ground out.

"No way." Naruto glared. He may have been his best friend, but that didn't mean he would just forgive him that easily. "Apologize."

Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. "I'm sorry," he said as he looked at the pink-headed girl, "now all of you get in."

Ino and Naruto both looked toward Sakura and waited to see if she would.

And she did. She got to her feet and tugged on the back door handle. Naruto grinned at Sasuke and hopped in the front while Ino climbed in after Sakura.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, bastard?" Sasuke just opted to stay quiet and drive.

"Be careful, now. No crazy parties on the way home, please." Ino nagged Sasuke.

"Ino…" Sasuke growled.

She leaned in the window. "Just get her home okay, that's all I'm asking." She winked at Sakura in the back seat before walking up to her apartment.

Sasuke turned around in his seat to look at Sakura. "Come sit in the front." He commanded.

She got out and did just that, buckling herself in and latching her fingers to her skirt.

They drove in silence back to the main road. The soft hum of the radio kept the drive peaceful. Sakura leaned back in her seat and relaxed. She wasn't in shock anymore about the day's earlier events, but she wasn't really in a talkative mood either.

"Fuck," Sasuke cursed.

She looked ahead and saw traffic up the street as far as the road would reveal. Sasuke looked impatiently at the clock and cursed again. He glanced over at her before sighing.

"I'm gonna need to make my stop before I take you home." He quietly informed her.

"Uhm.. Okay," She answered back, not so sure where he needed to stop.

Well, she kind of did. He sold drugs, she knew from what she could gather, and said he needed to meet some guys. She just leaned back again in her seat and tried to think away the swirling in her stomach.

"I was going to go after I dropped you off home, but this traffic's ridiculous and I wouldn't make it in time…" He explained, cutting out of the unmoving line of cars and down a side road.

They headed off into the less-appealing side of town and the further they went, the worse it got. But… It started to get better, somewhat.

Somewhat..

Eventually, he slowed down and parked next to a half-decent looking house. The lawn needed a small trim and the paint was pealing, evident under the yellow glow of the street light.

"I'm going to go take care of things real quick and come back." He looked at her and could almost feel her nervousness radiating off of her.

He leaned in and cupped her cheek slowly. "Five minutes," He promised.

She became slightly light-headed and barely registered him climbing out and locking the car. He knocked on the door and was soon greeted by a portly woman smoking a cigarette with a few hair curlers in. The door closed just as quickly as it had opened.

Two minutes went by and her eyes remained locked on the front door. She didn't dare to look around at the other houses. A few creeps had walked by and stared at her openly from the outside.

Six minutes had passed and he finally came out, a small roll of bills in his hand. He unlocked the car door and climbed back in and slipped the roll of cash into his pocket.

"Sorry that took a little longer." He quickly got them out of the dark streets and back in the direction of her house.

Again, the silence swallowed them.

He looked over at her and saw her concentrating her gaze out ahead. He smirked a little. There was something about her lack of comfort that amused him. He knew he was an intimidating guy with a dark story and reveled in the discomfort it could give some people. And this girl… It was a high all on its own, her obvious anxiousness eating away at her composure.

"You know why we stopped there?" He asked, hungry for her awkwardness.

"I guess…" She answered, looking out the window.

"Then you know I'm a drug dealer." He confirmed.

She rolled in her lips and held them in her mouth, willing them not to let out anything stupid.

"Yes." She answered.

He chuckled lightly and turned to her at a red light. "Sakura," he called to her.

She looked over shyly and almost couldn't recognize the guy. His features had softened, his eyes had warmth and light. Flashes of his cruel glare from the top of the stairs and at the Dairy Queen when he told her to shut up filled her mind. Was this really the same guy?

"I really am sorry." He said quietly.

She nodded quickly, "It's okay."

He kept staring at her for another minute until the light had changed and cars behind him began honking.

Sasuke was just weird. He brought another wave of uneasiness to her stomach, but the good kind. Her hands were in her lap and clamped to her skirt as her mind buzzed with a giant wave of thoughts and emotions.

Suddenly, something warm grabbed her left hand. She looked down to see Sasuke's hand there. She looked up at him in shock, but he barely acknowledged her surprise.

"Just relax, Sakura." He instructed.

And she did.

It was around eight or so when he pulled into her driveway. She quickly turned to lean into the back seat to grab her things, but so did Sasuke. Their foreheads were pressed together, her eyes wide and dilating while his remained calm and observed. He slowly pulled back and allowed her to continue to collect her belongings.

"Thanks for the ride," She said as she pulled on the door handle.

"Any time." His little smirk yet again sent her heart into a frenzy. She offered back a late smile, thanks to her slow-processing brain, and then scurried up to her door.

As soon as the door closed, he drove away, completely aware of her opened curtain and her green eyes peaking down on him from above.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm totally procrastinating on my homework, so that's why you guys are being given this generous update.. . Enjoy! I'm starting to get a little lost with where I want to go next in this story, so suggestions are highly encouraged! Credit of course, will be given.

{**C**_hapter_ **S**_ix_}

"So I'm thinking we need a tutoring session once a week after I get off from work. How does that sound?" Naruto asked, munching on a mushy honey bun he found in the depths of his locker.

Sakura frowned slightly and adjusted her binders in her own locker. "I guess that's fine."

"You don't _sound _fine with it. What's wrong?" He asked as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"Well," She looked the other way as she tried to gather her thoughts. It wasn't too much trouble to tutor Naruto. In fact, it was rather enjoyable since he'd actually put effort into it and was always good company. It was Sasuke. He threw her off her game and sent her body into awkward twitches and bowel movements that she couldn't stop or ignore. He had mood swings and subtle moments in which he seemed almost…dare she say, _affectionate. _She couldn't read him or understand anything about him. It was unsettling.

Then there was also her dad. He wasn't happy about him being over their house. Naruto was fine, being all jolly and there to learn. Sasuke was just a cloud of toxic vibes that he couldn't stand to inhale…

"It's my dad."

"He doesn't like me?" The blond gawked.

"Not you, Sasuke…"

"Ugh, that bastard really has a way with ruining things. What if we bring over some food? I can easily take an awesome deli sandwich to go or even some soup. After all, your old man did have a craving for a bowl last time, didn't he?" He nudged her in an attempt at persuasion.

"Well… I guess. If Sasuke has to be there, then he'll deal with him. I'm gonna go sit with Kiba and them today, so I'll see you later." Naruto smiled back and nodded before she went off to sit at the table.

"Hey," Kiba smiled, his chocolate eyes looking straight into her own.

She smiled back and sat down next to him and across from Shikamaru.

"Had enough of the stoners for a while?" Shikamaru asked as he sipped his pineapple juice.

"What? Ino's not a stoner… And I haven't even seen Naruto smoke before." She defended quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, did you hear what happened to Tenten?" He asked, leaning on his elbows.

Sakura looked around and didn't see the girl anywhere. "No, what happened?"

Kiba got closer, too and pressed his shoulder to hers as he brought his face in. "She thinks she got knocked up and is at the Women for Women clinic to make an appointment for an abortion."

"You're kidding! _Tenten_? Who did it!" She pushed her emotion into the moment to avoid blushing over Kiba's extremely close range. She could smell his deliciously deep cologne.

"Hinata's cousin, of course." Kiba whispered in what could've been a seductive tone.

She blushed a dark pink and looked back at Shikamaru. "Where is he?"

"He drove Hinata and Tenten. Neji didn't go in because they were all afraid someone they know or someone who knows the Hyuuga family would figure it out and totally screw over Neji. Hinata is there to support Tenten."

"Wow… That's really intense." She pulled her sandwich out of her bag and started to munch on it.

"Well, hello, darling blossom! How are _you?_" Greeted Lee as he bounced into the seat next to Shikamaru.

"Oh, uh, hi. I'm fine. And you?" She replied awkwardly. Lee always came in with a bang. Would it kill him to just…sit down normally?

"All is quite well, it seems… Except for my promiscuous friends, of course. But such is young love..!" He proclaimed theatrically.

"Yeah, they just told me."

"So midterms start next week and I must say I'm fucked up the ass." Kiba smiled.

"Just study, it's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say, Miss Straight-A's!" He laughed.

"Yeah, because I STUDY."

He stuck his tongue out at her and resumed eating. "Say," He started, of course with a pile of potatoes in his mouth. "You should tutor me!"

"Well, I uh," Sakura stumbled on her words. She looked up at Kiba's bright, handsome face and didn't know if she could even pronounce any sound to indicate "no."

"I know you tutor Naruto, so maybe after you're through with him, you can come over to my place. I'll make dinner for you, if that's anything persuasive." He smiled warmly at her.

Shikamaru shared a skeptical look with Lee and watched on silently.

"You don't have to do that, Kiba. Just... Why don't you study Friday and write down what you're having trouble with and come over Saturday afternoon." She figured she might as well get both of them done at once so she'd have time to study herself.

"Sounds good to me!" He wrapped his arm around her and gave her half of a hug. Of course, she pinked in the cheeks a little.

"Well, I'm gonna go say hi to Ino. I'll see you guys later!" She got up and walked around the corner to go meet up with the blond at the stairs.

"You're not failing at all, Kiba. You're just lazy like me." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"But I'm looking for a way in. Dude, I can totally ask her out after the tutoring if I play my cards right. We study, laugh, eat… And then I'll ask her to a movie or something." He grinned madly in appreciation of his own scheme.

"Tsk. You could've just asked her out and saved her some time to study for herself…"

"Shikamaru is quite right! You're very selfish, Kiba." Lee scolded him, finger in his face and everything.

"Selfish people get what they want, at least."

* * *

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura greeted as she sat down beside her on the stairs. "Where's Naruto?"

"Eh, with Sasuke." She shrugged. "They went to go test some of this Caribbean stuff Sasuke's gonna sell. You can't promote what you don't know."

"Oh.."

"I don't see why it bothers you so much. It's not like they're going to kill kittens or anything."

"I just don't see the appeal, I guess. And I just went out on a limb to defend Naruto, saying I've never seen him smoke before."

"Well, you haven't!" Ino grinned widely. "So it's all good, girl."

Sakura giggled and nudged Ino playfully. "Whatever."

"Hmm. So, it seems midterms are upon us next week, right?" Ino started. From her tone, Sakura could tell she was about to propose something big that she couldn't or wouldn't be allowed to say no to…

"Yes…" She hesitantly responded.

"So in celebration of their conclusion, I'm going to throw a warehouse party!" She threw her arms up and began bouncing to a beat in her head.

"Have fun," Sakura offered.

"_We _will have fun, yes. Both of us. You're going, forehead girl." She jabbed a finger at her slightly large forehead.

"Ino-"

"Shush it! You have no excuses! I already texted your mom to ask if you could sleep over that Friday, so that's it!" She crossed her arms conclusively and dared her to retort.

Sakura sighed and looked down at the remaining crust in her plastic bag. "Fine, I'll go…"

"YES! Oh my god, this is gonna be so much fun! We'll get all dressed up, get some drinks in us, have a few guys drooling at our feet and then totally crash. My parents will conveniently be out of town, of course." She winked and began smiling like crazy as she sipped her diet iced tea.

It was then that the two boys came back from the parking lot with odd looks on their faces. Well, Naruto looked odd. Sasuke just looked tired.

"So how was it?" Ino asked as the two sat on the steps by their feet.

Naruto spread Ino's legs, which caused her to squeal, before he sat between them and leaned back into her chest. "Amazing."

Sasuke just stared off at the wall and slowly closed his eyes.

"Sasu?" Ino called to him.

"Hn." A smile formed on his face, his bliss now evident.

Sakura sat there awkwardly and chose to look at Sasuke's arms, which were folded across his chest. He had sleeves of tattoos running down them. There was a pinup girl, tribal patterning, Mexican skulls, demon faces… Weird shit, for sure.

But so hot.

She turned red yet again and was glad no one was paying attention to her. Ino was combing her fingers through Naruto's hair and he leaned back against her chest in ecstasy. Sasuke had opened his eyes and watched the blondes, too. He had too much pride to submit himself like that and beg to be petted. Instead, he got up and stretched before standing next to Sakura.

It wouldn't have been that weird except… she was still sitting.

And when someone stands next to you, you tend to be at eye-level with a certain part of the anatomy…

Her entire scalp was burning, her blush was so powerful!

"SASUKE!" He snapped out of his stupor and forgot why or where he was going. It was then he realized where he had stopped and what was going on…and who was screaming.

"Hn," he moved up another step and grabbed his bag off the floor. "Later." He said before continuing up. The bell rang and the crowds dispersed to go to their next classes.

* * *

"Daddy, they're coming over tomorrow for tutoring, okay?" Sakura asked her dad at the dinner table.

"Next week is midterms, so after that, I'm expecting there will be no more tutoring sessions?" He looked up sternly from his plate.

"Mhm." She replied, her mouth full.

"Who's coming over?" Her mom asked curiously as she sat down with them.

"Boys." Mr. Haruno grumbled.

"You make it sound like she invited the Devil's sons over or something."

He snorted. "One of them might be."

Sakura glared down at her plate. Sasuke might not be the world's nicest guy, but he surely didn't deserve a title like that.

"Well, then… I guess I'll have to stick around to meet this devil-to-be. Do you need me to make any snacks for you guys?" Her mom asked.

"I think we'll be fine. Naruto said he was going to bring sandwiches for all of us."

"That's very sweet of him! See, dear? He can't be that bad."

"It's the other one, not Naruto." He grumbled into his drink.

"I'm sure, dear." She winked at Sakura before digging into her own plate.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura! I brought sandwicheeessss!" Naruto exclaimed in the doorway.

"Great, come in." She stepped to the side to let him in from the cold.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted her, his hand touching her shoulder if only for a second.

"Hey," She said back, unable to say anything else.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto asked.

When Sasuke looked over to see who Naruto was referring to, it was like the bell before a fight had gone off.

It was on.

* * *

So that's two chapters in one day! Nice, right? I feel quite satisfied.. :3

Review, por favor, and suggest whatever it is your little hearts desire 3

Happy unbirthday

-frumpyrox


	7. Chapter 7

Winter break is upon us! I'm gonna try to update next week, too c: Enjoy enjoy enjoy!

* * *

{**C**_hapter_ **S**_even_}

They all sat around the coffee table, except for Sasuke, who opted for the sofa. He waited for Sakura to sit and then of course took a seat right behind her like last time. Kiba was to her right and Naruto was across from them both, facing Sasuke with a face that read, 'Save it for later, bastard'.

"I figured that since you both are pretty capable workers, it'd be easier on me to have you over at the same time." Sakura smiled and looked between the two. Naruto shrugged in a care-free manner and Kiba seemed to have the same reaction.

The boys set up their work and Sakura started with Kiba. "Okay, so you need to remember the formula for velocity to solve this one. It's…" Sasuke watched the pair with a sharp eye, especially when Kiba leaned in close to "get a better look" at what Sakura was writing. Sasuke could clearly see what she scribbling down from where he was, so either the boy was blind or making a move.

Naruto made a gesture and caught his attention. He mouthed at him to relax.

He scoffed.

"…so that it equals the distance! See? Try the next one out on your own. I'm gonna help Naruto now."

"Thanks," Kiba smiled, his fingers lingering on hers as he slowly took his pencil from her hand. Her cheeks grew a little warm but she wasted no time in scooting around to Naruto.

"Sakura, you should've told me everyone was here already! I would've made some smoothies or something!" Her mother scolded in a joking manner.

She descended the stairs and placed a gentle hand on her daughter's head. "I'm Mrs. Haruno, Sakura's mom. Is anyone hungry? I just went grocery shopping and went a little overboard this time…"

"Naruto brought food, it's fine." Sakura let her know.

"Well, I'm gonna need to know your names so I know who my husband will be yelling about later." She teased, but everyone there knew she was completely serious.

"I'm Naruto!" The blonde twisted around and raised his hand for her to shake.

"Kiba," He got up and politely shook her hand as well.

Sasuke leaned forward to get up, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, the older woman beat him to it.

"So that leaves you. Sasuke, right?"

"Mom.."

"Sakura's dad sure had a few things to say about you." She laughed.

"_Mom!_" Sakura screeched, turning beet-red.

"I'm sure he did." Sasuke smirked, reaching his hand out.

Mrs. Haruno scanned her eyes over his prominent tattoos and gauges. For once, she thought, her husband might've been half-right about a boy in Sakura's life. _Might've_, but not for sure… She'd find out, though. It _was _her day off, after all.

She shook his hand with a smile before he leaned back to sit his butt on the sofa once more. He spread his arms out on the back of the sofa and watched in a bored state of mind as Sakura reminded Naruto that you always multiply before you add. Twice.

"Sasuke," Sakura's mom called from the kitchen, "would you mind bringing that bag of food over here? I'll heat it up and you can help me set out the plates."

He would've said no, but… Sakura was working with Naruto and from the looks of it, she'd be stuck next to him for at least another ten minutes. Kiba was only halfway through his problem, too. At this rate, Kiba wouldn't get another chance to take a grab at her for another hour or so.

He got up and looked Sakura straight in the eyes as he walked toward the kitchen. His fingers grazed the top of her head as he passed her.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Here, you can grab the plates from the cabinet over there and I'll see what exactly Naruto hauled in here."

He quietly obeyed and pulled down a stack of white plates. He watched Mrs. Haruno delicately unwrap the sandwiches and then count them with a furrowed brow.

"Sasuke, why are there only-"

"We didn't know Kiba would be here." He cut her off, barely able to hide the discontent tone in his voice.

"I see. And the soup?" She asked curiously as she pulled out the container.

"Naruto thought it'd be a good idea to bring some for Mr. Haruno to thank him for allowing us over." He didn't flinch at all when she looked up at him with hard, unexpected eyes.

"And none for me?"

Sasuke smirked as a smile melted away the cold expression on her face. "I guess I'll have to come back again to bring you soup, too."

She raised an eyebrow, "Don't you mean _we?_"

His smirk only widened. "No."

* * *

"Get it?" Sakura asked, her fingers crossed in her lap.

"Finally, yes!" Naruto cheered and fell back on his back, exhausted.

"Why don't you guys take a break and come eat?" Mrs. Haruno beckoned.

Both Kiba and Naruto shot up and darted into the kitchen, leaving Sakura in the living room. They each grabbed a plate and waited impatiently for Sakura to get her plate, as well. Once she did, the two began to stuff their faces.

"Sasuke, where's your sandwich?" Sakura asked, looking around the counter.

"I ate already." He lied, earning a quick glance from Mrs. Haruno. She expected him to maybe give himself some credit and let her daughter know he gave his sandwich to Kiba…but…

"If you get hungry again, feel free to eat whatever's around." She smiled.

He nodded back.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and finish my reports. Let me know if anyone needs anything," she winked at Sakura before climbing back upstairs.

Kiba finished first and sighed in content. "Thanks for bringing that over, guys." He grinned heartily at Naruto and Sasuke.

"No problem," Naruto replied before swallowing the remains of his own sandwich.

"While I'm still eating, you guys should get ready for the last part of the lessons to save time, okay?" Sakura asked.

"Mhm," Kiba smiled at her before following Naruto back out of the kitchen. Over his shoulder, he saw Sasuke _glaring _at him. 'What the fuck..?'

"Oh, um, you don't have to stay here, don't worry about it." Sakura blushed, waving Sasuke off.

"I'm fine."

"Oh..kay…" She awkwardly worked on her sandwich, 200% aware of every noise she made as she bit into it.

"Where are the glasses?" He asked, suddenly next to her. His hand was on the small of her back and made her jump slightly.

"R-right there, next to the plate cabinet." She explained.

He pulled one out and went to the fridge to fill it with water. He looked over into the living room and saw Kiba watching him for a moment before looking back down at his paper.

"Ino tells me you're not a fan of stoners," He started, watching for a reaction.

She swallowed slowly and looked back at her sandwich. "Not really." She admitted.

"Does it bother you that I smoke?"

She put her sandwich down and thought it over. Did it bother her? "I don't know, to be honest."

* * *

"Naruto," Kiba whispered.

"Yeah?" The blonde looked up.

"Is Sasuke here to just flirt with Sakura or something?" He pretended to joke.

"Well, kinda, yeah. I mean, he's also my ride, but she's a big part of it, really." He laughed. "Why?" The teen feigned naivety.

"Nothing, just wondering." He looked back down at his paper to end the conversation before Naruto pushed it further, but he had already figured it out.

"Sorry, I'm a slow eater," Sakura apologized, jumping down next to Kiba. "Let's keep going."

* * *

"Everything's fine, dear. Yes, she's downstairs. Mhm. Okay, I'll tell them. Alright, love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. Her husband wanted them out of their house in twenty minutes at the most. He was on his way home and wasn't in the mood to make nice with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys.

She crept toward the balcony by the stairs and looked down at the four of them. Naruto was hunched over his paper while Kiba was leaning in toward Sakura's. Sasuke was sitting tensely with his eyes obviously fixated on the two, his knee but an inch away from Sakura's back.

'Both are pretty good-looking. I can understand why any father would get all wound up over something like this… I guess I need to talk with her about safety soon…" She shook off the thought before going down into the living room again.

"I just got off the phone with your dad, Sakura," She started. "He wants everyone out in fifteen minutes, to put it nicely." She smiled.

"Okay. Almost done." She grabbed both of the boys' papers and looked them over for a few minutes.

"Wow, you guys. You got them all right! Good job!" She congratulated them and grabbed both their hands out of excitement.

Kiba took this as an opportunity to lace his fingers with hers even as Naruto let go of her other hand. Sasuke saw this and shot up.

"Let's go. We don't want to upset Mr. Haruno…" He growled in Kiba's direction.

The brunette tightened his hold slightly. "I'll be right-"

"Let's go." He commanded, louder this time.

Sakura flinched and slowly slipped her hand out of Kiba's.

"Sakura, are you busy later tonight?" Kiba whispered as Naruto dragged Sasuke out the door, waving to Mrs. Haruno.

"Uh, actually, kinda… I have to study, too, y'know." She teased lightly.

"Oh," his shoulders sagged slightly. "Well, let me know if you finish early or something. Maybe we can go catch a movie." He grinned.

Her eyes widened at the invitation and she almost couldn't pull words from her mouth. "Yeah," She managed to say.

He hugged her close before waving to her mom and following the two boys out. Sasuke was holding the door and looked straight through Sakura with his penetrating gaze before slowly shutting the door behind him.

"Wow," Her mom spoke. "are all the boys at school that good looking?"

"Mom…."

* * *

If there was any confusion about Naruto asking for further tutoring even though midterms are in a week, he was implying that they'd continue tutoring even after the tests.

SOOOO...! WHAT DID YOU THINK? :D?

I never really get that many reviews, so...review for the holiday spirit..? And let me know if I should let Kiba get some action from Sakura!

happy unbirthday

-frumpyrox


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter's approximately twice as long as the others, so... happy holidays!**

**Review, por favor! You guys were amazing last chapter, no joke. I really get super happy when I hear from you all and instantly I wanna go back and start writing the next chapter on the spot. **

**So, enjoy this addition and keep me posted on your thoughts. Even when I get negative feedback, it's really cool to see you guys are so engaged, you know? **

**I love you all! c:**

* * *

{**C**_hapter_ **E**_ight_}

They ate quietly and kept their eyes strictly to their food that night. At least Sakura did, but in her head, she imagined her parents were somewhat doing the same. The only noises were the squeals of the forks grinding occasionally on the plates and the munching of their crisp rye toast.

"So how was the tutoring today?" Of course her dad would ask. She would've been surprised if he hadn't.

"It was fine," she answered vaguely. She had nothing to hide, but really couldn't think of much to say either.

"Naruto and Sasuke brought you some soup. It's in the fridge, so you can heat it up tomorrow." Mrs. Haruno smiled when her husband was stunned, even if it was only for a second.

"That was very nice of him." He cleared his throat and continued eating.

"Them, you mean."

"Right… Them."

Sakura didn't even know why, but she started to smile and had no other way to hide it other than stuffing her face with chicken.

* * *

"Here, take it." Sasuke handed him the little baggy with little enthusiasm.

"Why are you giving it to me? Is there something wrong with it?" The blonde eyed it suspiciously.

"No, you idiot. I'm done selling for this month. I'm taking a break to look into new breeds and this is what's left over."

Slowly, the biggest shit-eating grin known to man took a hold of Naruto's lips as he leaned in close to his friend. "It's 'cause you love me, isn't it?"

Sasuke headbutted him right in the forehead and sent the unsuspecting boy back in his seat. "OW YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled, clutching his now-throbbing forehead.

"I need to get going." Sasuke sighed, tossing the bag into Naruto's lap.

"YOU JUST HEADBUTTED ME." HE SCREAMED.

Sasuke turned to him and gently put his hand over Naruto's. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Now get out."

"Love you, too..dick face."

He drove away from Naruto's apartment building and cracked his neck at the light. Midterms were next week, so Kiba wouldn't have any reason to be going back to Sakura's. Naruto, on the other hand, wanted to continue tutoring anyway. He would have to keep taking him to her house, but that's how he liked it. He groaned with slight frustration as he remembered how her round and plump ass molded onto that carpet and teased him when she'd reach over the table. He would've pushed his leg into it, but her mom was around somewhere and the last thing he wanted was for her to turn on him. All he wanted to do was just scoop it up and rub his face all over it. He rolled down his window and let the cold air slap him around a bit.

Better.

He pulled up to his house and shuffled inside. His dad was passed out on the couch with the television on. As the dark teen passed by, he turned it off and headed down to his room. He'd bring her in here one day, he thought to himself. He'd bring her in here and let her admire how _wonderful _his home was. Peeling paint, leaking ceiling, dying heater and the occasional roach in the drain.

Wonderful.

* * *

"Done..done..done..DONE!" Naruto shot up out of his desk and flailed his paper over his head.

"Uzumaki, shut up and sit down. Just because you're done Christmas tree-ing your test doesn't mean everyone else is, too." Iruka watched as the boy sat back down, his grin still going.

The bell eventually sounded and a mob formed around the front of the room as everyone dropped off their final test. Midterms had finally concluded and Winter Break was upon them.

As Naruto squeezed out of the crowd, he looked around for that one girl he'd be taking out that night. He leapt over the stair railing and stood against the mural out front. Her car was parked within his sight and the girls would be piling in soon.

"Who are you waiting for?" Naruto turned and flinched in surprise when he realized it was Karin who was talking to him.

"Hinata." He replied shortly, his eyes scanning the never-ending crowd.

"Well, I'm gonna stand with you. Sasuke should be out soon, too." He didn't say anything this time, not even sure what he _could _say.

"Naruto!" Sakura called from the doors. She carefully and politely pushed her way through everyone and made her way over to him. "How was your test?"

"It was no big deal." He shrugged.

She scowled with disappointment. "Oh, okay."

He immediately began giggling and constricted her in a hug before lifting her in the air. "Thank you so much, Sakura! Your tutoring helped me a lot! I owe you!"

"Gah! Y-you're welcome! Can you put me down now?" She squeaked.

He gently plopped her back down on her feet as she self-consciously pulled at her skirt to make sure it was down all the way.

"Losers.." Karin muttered under her breath.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"That's not very nice, Karin." Ino glared at the red head as she walked up beside the three with Hinata right behind her.

"Like I give a shit." Karin spat back.

Naruto ignored her and went over to embrace Hinata. Her cheeks reddened deeply as the boy's hands gripped her tighter, pulling her closer into his chest.

"H-hi, Naruto.." She greeted him through his jacket.

"Are you excited for tonight?" He asked, beaming with his own excitement.

"Mhm," She smiled back.

Karin, not at all happy being ignored, grunted loudly and stormed off to stand by the stairs.

"She's definitely not invited for tonight," Ino said to Sakura.

"I can understand why."

Soon enough, Sasuke emerged from the final glomp of students and approached the waiting group. He also noticed Karin standing to the side, her eyes openly glued to him.

"Where's the list?" He asked Ino, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Riiiight…" She stuck her hand down her blouse and fished around, "here!"

She pulled out a folded up paper with at least twenty items written down it. Sasuke sighed at her antics and reluctantly took the sheet from her hand.

"I'll get there around nine. Can you-"

"Sasu, I can go with you!" The annoying girl interrupted.

"Can you get the cups and shit?" He went on, ignoring her. "I don't want to drive around all day."

"Fine, I will. Just avoid any Superbad situations; I need that alcohol!" The girl warned him with crossed arms.

He turned around to get Naruto, but the idiot was busy trying to be gentle as he made out with Hinata against a tree.

Sasuke and Naruto were very similar in their usual approach to women. They'd spot one, seduce her, bang her and leave her. Not always, but usually.

Okay, always.

Until now.

Naruto was so used to just going in for the kill that kissing Hinata in such a caring manner was completely foreign to him. His hands kept automatically sliding down her back to her ass or forward to take a grab at her chest, but he'd remember who he was kissing and stop himself. He knew he'd get there eventually, but for now, just kissing would have to be enough.

"Naruto's gonna take a bus over later to pick up Hinata, so get her ready by six…" He hated sounding like a damned parent...

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, well we're gonna go now. Hinataa!" Ino yelled, startling the girl.

"C-coming!" She broke out of Naruto's arms and scurried back to her friends.

The girls started walking to Hinata's car, except for Sakura. Sasuke had stepped in front of her and blocked her way.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him.

"So you're going this time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm." She looked down at her feet nervously.

"I guess I'll see you there, then." He grinned, running a finger through the tips of her hair.

To his satisfaction, she blushed a blush that could put Hinata's own to shame.

"Sasuke…" She whispered, surprising them both.

"Yes, Sakura?" He brought his fingers to her chin and coaxed her to look up at him.

"I um… Nothing,"

"Figure it out by tonight."

She looked back into his eyes out of surprise and saw only mischief. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pulled her face from his hand before hurrying over to the car.

"What happened?" Ino asked from the front.

"I have no idea, Ino." Sakura sighed in frustration.

"Sounds like a bad case of Sasuke." She laughed. "Wouldn't you agree, Hinata?"

"Y-yeah…" The girl responded, watching the traffic.

"So," Ino turned around in her seat to face Sakura, "I thank _you _for introducing Hinata and I,"

It was true. Sakura had been hanging with Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee during lunch in the beginning of the week. They had been talking about going out on Friday after school to hang out, but Sakura had to decline the invite since Ino was forcing her to accept hers. Hinata didn't seem all that thrilled to be hanging out with the guys, so Sakura took it upon herself to invite Hinata to go with her. She was hesitant at first, but as soon as she heard that Naruto was going, it was a done deal.

"I'm glad you both are coming! Neither of you have been wasted before, right?" The blonde continued.

"Right.. Ino, I'm not gonna get wasted." Sakura deadpanned.

"Dude, you're going home with me, it'll be fine!"

"What's stopping a guy from just taking either of us aside and doing God-knows-what with us?"

"Sasuke, duh." At that, Sakura leaned back in her seat and sighed. She thought back to the back stairwell he found her in and the guy he punched to rescue her.

"He's not a total loser, y'know." With that, Ino turned back around and proceeded to tease Hinata about Naruto the rest of the ride.

* * *

"So here's my plan: I'm gonna get my laptop, download a really cheesy movie, go to Ino's, pick up Hinata, walk her down to that little coffee place down the street, whip out some headphones, buy her hot chocolate and BAM! She'll want me." Naruto took a bow to his nonexistent audience while Sasuke just scoffed at him.

"She made out with you, idiot. She already wants you."

"Well, I wanna impress her! I have to take her out to do that, duh!" He stuck his tongue out at his best friend in victory.

"Are you gonna make me pick you up after?" Sasuke asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, sorry. What time is good?"

"A little before nine. I'll pick you both up on the way over."

"So are you and Sakura..?" He began and then wiggled his eyebrows when Sasuke looked over.

She grinned darkly. "It all depends on her."

* * *

"I should've brought my own clothes, I knew you'd do this to me…" Sakura groaned, staring in horror at the barely-there dress her reflection showed her.

"You look hot!" Ino cried. "This bag will go great with it, too!"

"I look like I need a pole, not a purse!" She yelled back.

"Fine, fine. Here," She tossed Sakura another dress, one that seemed a little longer.

Hinata smiled from Ino's bed at Sakura through the mirror as the frustrated girl examined the new dress she pulled on. Her fingers tested the silky texture that pulled tightly across her upper body and loosely ended halfway up her thighs. It was a dark navy blue and zipped up her back.

"Happy now?" Ino whined.

"Very."

* * *

Hinata waited patiently downstairs while Ino pulled out some chips for them to munch on. Being nervous bundle that she was at that moment, she couldn't help but shove a handful of crisps into her mouth in an attempt to squish down the butterflies in her stomach.

"You're gonna get bloated if you eat that many, Hinata." Ino nagged.

"I know.." She sighed, swallowing the last chip in her mouth.

"You must be excited, though. Right?" Sakura asked expectantly.

Sakura herself was admittedly a bit jealous. She had never been on a date before and wanted so badly to experience the ecstatic flutter of nerves that you only get before something like that.

"I am," she admitted with a blush.

As if on cue, there was a thunderous knock on the door with a tall blonde man behind it. Hinata went to answer the door and was welcomed with a giant hug.

"You look so beautiful," He cooed, trying not to focus on the hint of cleavage showing.

"Thank you," She blushed.

"WELL! We will be on our way, then. Bye, guys!" He winked obnoxiously before shutting the door and taking Hinata back down to the street.

* * *

The walls climbed up two stories with no floor in between, only a gap of air that would soon be filled with the heavy vapors released by the raging teens on the dance floor. Sakura slowly walked in and had to be careful not to topple over backwards in her too-high heels as she looked up and the dark ceiling.

A few guys Ino barely introduced carried in some tables to be set up by one of the walls and some more followed after with speakers. Big ass speakers that were twice the size of Sakura.

She helped Ino pile up stacks of the traditional red cups and of course some green ones. You know, for the sake of the season and all. The broad-shouldered guys who supposedly were" total sweet hearts" helped them also hang up giant glittery boas along the walls and snowflakes.

"Not only is it cute, but think how awesome it'll look when the lights are reflecting off of everything!" Ino squealed.

Then she gasped.

"Dude, I'm totally starting to sweat and frizz. Come on, Sakura. They can handle the rest." She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into the tiny one-toilet bathroom to fix up her make-up and spray down any frizz.

"Ino, how many people are coming?" Sakura asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Maybe a hundred people or so. This place is the perfect size to keep it packed. Open space always makes parties lame and stuff." She popped her lips in her reflection to test out the new layer of gloss and smiled satisfactorily. "Let's go sit outside."

Sakura nearly tripped across the room, already sick of the heels Ino gave her. Black, stripper-worthy platforms and a price tag she was sure was twice that of her own soul. But...

She looked damn good and knew it.

"You look nervous. Chill out," Ino smiled.

"I'm not really a party person." Sakura sighed, hugging her jacket closer to fight off the chilly night.

"I'll make you one, don't worry." The blonde winked and then wrapped her arm around the quiet girl's waist. "You'll have an awesome time, I promise. I made sure to invite _tons _of hot guys. You won't know where to spread your legs first!" She laughed.

"I'm sure…" Sakura looked down the street and saw a few cars coming their way.

"Looks like our DJ is finally here." Ino hummed and let go of Sakura to wave at the SUV. The driver poked his head out and waved back at her.

Sakura saw him and immediately went inside again and locked the bathroom door. Confusion took a hold of her with Nausea at its tail. Her heart fluttered in an unflattering way and only added to her discomfort.

She lifted herself onto the sink and leaned her head against the mirror. 'Calm down…' She told herself. 'Stay calm.'

Kankuro's voice echoed inside now and she knew she'd have to face him at some point. He had to have seen her standing there and Ino surely must've mentioned her.

Back in Suna, she had dated Kankuro. Their relationship didn't involve any dates, but for the sake of a story, she'd call it dating. He waited for her after class, walked her to lunch, ate with her, kept her company when she had to wait after school for her parents… He was always there for her.

They never got past kissing. Rarely was there tongue. Definitely a rare occurrence.

But because he was so overwhelmingly present, she lost interest within a month. Their relationship didn't end for six months.

Why?

Because she couldn't bear to break his heart.

He was always so nice to her, so gentle and funny and went out of his way for her all the time. There were times he would wait over an hour with her for her dad to get her and other times that he would bring her breakfast if she was running late.

Instead of ending things the normal way with a heart-wrenching "I'm sorry" and "it's just not working," she had an extra line attached to try to lessen the blow.

"I think I'm gay."

She had no idea why she had said it, but in that fragment of a second, her mind was telling her it was the perfect line.

"_Gay_?" He repeated, his brain not comprehending this at all.

"I, um.. I think so," She stuttered out, utterly embarrassed and unsure how she'd keep a statement like that possibly true and hopefully just between them.

"Wow. Well that definitely makes me feel like a piece of shit," He laughed, trying to lessen his pain. "Was I that bad that I sent you to the other side?"

"No, no! Not at all!" She burst out, feeling completely despicable. "I'm just feeling more attracted to women right now and… I don't think it'd be fair to you to pretend to be one-hundred percent interested in…us." She justified as smoothly as she could.

So there she was, on the verge of hyperventilating in a tiny bathroom in the back of a warehouse with her ex-boyfriend guy talking with her friend possibly about Sakura's current orientation.

Not a drink had gone past her lips but she still felt like puking.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino poked her head in and looked slightly irritated. "Come out and say hi, this guy's pretty cool."

"I'll be out in a minute," she smiled.

"Good." Ino shut the door again and then…

'Didn't I lock the door..?'

* * *

"She's really adorable, though kind of a loser. I don't know, I like her." Ino babbled on.

"You never told me her name, Ino." Kankuro sighed, already exhausted by her ranting.

"Sakura," she told him, "Sakura Haruno."

"Hey," the pink-haired girl greeted, finally walking out of the bathroom.

"Sakura! It's been forever, how are you?" He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back affectionately.

"I'm good. And you?" She asked politely, ignoring Ino's shocked expression.

"Fine, I guess. Suna's a lot less interesting without you around," He grinned.

"So you guys went to school together?" Ino asked, taking note of Sakura's pained expression.

"We used to date, actually." He swung an arm around his ex's shoulders and pulled her again.

"That's cool,"

Ino could sense some tension coming off of Sakura and even though it was in her nature to ask a million gossip-related questions within five minutes, she opted to hold them off until she had a few words with the girl.

Either way, she'd be getting a scoop of something.

"We don't have too much time, so have your buddies set up your crap over there," Ino quickly told him, ushering him back out to his car.

"So," She asked expectantly, "what's the deal with you guys?"

Sakura turned a bright red and looked down at her toes. "When I broke up with him, I lied and um... I told him I might be gay…"

The blonde took a few seconds to mull over this thought before giggling. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess he'll see which way you finally decided to lean once Sasuke gets here!" She laughed louder this time, a small snort included.

"Ino, Sasuke's not gonna do anything, stop saying things like that!" Sakura frowned.

She wasn't dumb. Anyone could see that Sasuke had been flirting with her. Still, it wasn't the kind of flirting Sakura was accustomed to. He was being touchy and intimidating, nothing emotional. She wasn't swooning, though she was still attracted. Again, she wasn't dumb. She'd have to be in a coma to not be attracted.

That made sense in her head.

"Sakura, he's been watching you like crazy. He wants you." Ino told her in all seriousness.

"That doesn't mean he likes me, though." She retorted bitterly.

Ino was quiet after that. It was true. It didn't mean he actually liked her.

"Well," she grinned, "I'm sure you could get him to."

Sakura rolled her eyes and went over to the beat up couch in the corner to sit down. Ino went outside to answer a call and Kankuro's friends came in hauling equipment to hook up to the speakers.

"So do you like it here?" Kankuro asked once they were done setting up.

"It's different, but I do." She shrugged.

"I'm gonna be here with my brother for break, you should come over sometime." He offered.

But he saw her face and the hesitation in her expression.

He knew her.

"As a friend," He added knowingly.

She smiled back at him with some relief. "I will, then. I haven't met your brother before."

"He's kind of a dick, but whatever."

"I'm sure he's nice enough."

They sat for a while in a comfortable silence. Sakura felt like they were back in that first month of being together, completely at ease with everything.

But history has a way of repeating itself one way or another.

"So are you still…not sure?" He asked quietly.

She stiffened visibly and locked her fingers around the hem of her dress.

"I think I am," she sucked in her breath and let it out slowly. "I think I was wrong."

When he didn't say anything back, she slowly looked up at him. He had a small smile that she couldn't read at all. He could've taken it as a hint that she was available to him again or maybe he figured out her lie.

"Did you have a bad experience with a girl?" He asked curiously.

"Y-yeah. It set me straight, you could say." She quickly lied.

"Well, just say the word and I'll send you back again."

* * *

**Yes, I totally stopped right before the party.**

**Why?**

**Not because I wanted a cliff-hanger, but because I think the party deserves a chapter all to itself. I was going to dive right in, but I ended up writing all this crap before it! :C I hope you enjoyed it, though. I'm gonna start writing the next chapter as soon as I hear back from you guys lol Sooner the better, right?**

**happy unbirthday**

**-frumpyrox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I'm glad you guys were few but quick to respond to the last chapter and all your responses really made me happy. So here, enjoy the party chapter! I can't say it's the happiest one, but...um.. Yeah, here! lol**

* * *

{**C**_hapter _**N**_ine_}

As promised, the party was…

Insane.

Lights were streaking across the room, drinks were in the hands of every teen in need and bodies were rocking and grinding and sweating _so deliciously_, Ino couldn't stop smiling with pride.

She scanned the room, standing on her toes, checking out everyone who was there. She saw Naruto with Hinata, dancing to their own beat by the drinks, her friend Chouji making a move on Kankuro's sister, and Sakura standing… against the wall with a cup in her hand…

And Sasuke.

He had dropped off the happy couple and the load of alcohol promptly at nine and then ran (stormed) out again, muttering something about an errand. He was back now, though. He walked in casually with a flask he was slipping into his back pocket.

She strutted through the crowd, pushing a bit, and stopped him with a finger to his chest.

"Sasu sweetie, thank you again for the favor." She smiled, gesturing to the table of booze.

"Hn." He grunted, disinterested.

Her smile faded.

"Are you here to just fuck with her?" She cut to the chase, suddenly a little protective.

"Who?" He bit out.

"You know who, Sasuke. Look," she pulled him over to the wall closest to them where a small torn love seat was. She yanked him down and sat on his thigh. "She isn't the type to mess with like that. I'm pretty sure she'll cry."

He exhaled slowly, not wanting to have this conversation with Ino at all. "I know that."

"So what are you doing?" She growled.

"I'm doing what I do, okay? I'm the one who pulled her out of the stairwell, if you've forgotten already."

Ino sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a minute.

"If you hurt her, Sasuke, I'll rip your balls out with a staple remover."

"I'd like to see you try."

She hit his chest (which hurt her more than him) and stood up, fixing her dress.

"She's by the corner over there," she gestured across the room.

The blonde felt him smack her ass playfully before he started to squeeze his way through. She smiled to herself, already imagining the gloating that she would be doing, being one who set them up.

"Nice party," A voice complimented from behind.

"Thanks," She turned around and saw a guy sitting in the seat she was in just seconds ago. "Do I know you?"

"I'd be surprised if you did. I sit behind you in the classes we have together." He grinned.

He was pretty cute, whoever he was.

"Let's dance, then. I can get to know you that way," she offered, her flirting mode engaged and ready to go.

"Eh, sounds troublesome. I'm fine here," He shrugged.

She couldn't believe it. Was he really turning her _down_?

"Sit. We can get to know each other the old fashioned way."

So she sat.

He spotted her exactly where Ino said she'd be.

In the corner.

She was leaning against the wall next to the sofa. Her body was hunched slightly as she tried really hard to ignore the pair on the sofa laying on each other with wildly roaming hands and lips.

Watching her squirm was so addicting, he realized.

He could only imagine how amazing she'd look squirming under him in his room… He popped in a mint from his pocket and snuck up next to her as she stared down into her cup.

"Pretty intense, aren't they?" He whispered in her ear.

She immediately jumped let go of her cup, the contents spilling on the concrete floor.

"Sasuke," she breathed, "you scared me."

"Hn." He smirked and leaned his shoulder on the wall.

She felt her mind shut down as she took in his sinfully beautiful features. He really had a nice face…

And nice body, which she was appreciating quietly. He was wearing a form fitting black shirt with a small pocket on his notable pec and some equally flattering jeans. When she looked back up to his face, he had an amused expression complete with a raised eyebrow.

"You look really good, too." He smirked again, eyeing her dress and flexed legs in those heels.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Come," he commanded, pulling her away from the dark corner.

He brought her into the crowd and held her close so she wouldn't get yanked in another direction. As if everything was playing in his favor, the music switched to a familiar sizzling song he knew by some Latin singer. He didn't have time to think of his name because he had to talk his way into getting Sakura to loosen up and grind.

She looked a little panicky when she saw _every _girl push their ass into the crotch of whomever they were dancing with and rub it in roughly. Hands were placed low and close to certain places she didn't want to be touched and her mind was yelling at her to walk back to her corner and _fast. _

"Relax," Sasuke instructed, stepping behind her.

He gently rested his hands on her high waist and brought his groin closer to rub up against her tempting ass. He rocked his body side to side and pulled her with him as the music throbbed through their bodies. His hands reached for hers and moved them to her hips. He let go to pull her hair back and move it over one shoulder so he could rest his chin on the other.

"See? It's not that bad," His voice was deep enough to send chills down her spine.

She let her breath go and closed her eyes. She could feel him rubbing against her and…felt really weird. There was a bulge subtly protruding, but she wasn't sure if he was aroused or if it was always like that. He pulled her hips side to side sensually and let his breath tickle her neck.

He felt her start to move on her own, though attempting to create some space between her butt and his crotch. "What's wrong?" He asked, his lips grazing her ear. He pushed himself into her and groaned quietly as he felt her ass melt onto him.

She pulled herself out of his grip and whipped around to face him. Her mouth opened to say something, but she then just pushed through the crowd to get away. His expression soured and he silently scolded himself for doing that. She had limits and he had to respect them.

Or at least not be so eager to push them.

She filled herself another cup of soda and chugged it. If anything, she'd have to pee soon and would have a reason to go to the now-nasty little bathroom. It didn't take long for Sasuke to find her, though. She glared at him before turning back to the table. Instead of grabbing for the coke bottle, she reached for the vodka.

"Hey," he grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, but she quickly shoved his hand off.

"Don't _touch me._" She growled.

He glared darkly at her. This new attitude was something he hadn't prepared for and was already annoyed by it. Instead of saying something he knew he shouldn't, he just turned around and walked outside.

Kiba watched as she tilted her head back to blink away the water in her eyes. He approached her carefully and put on a small smile.

"I don't know what happened, but you don't look happy about it." She smiled up him and wiped away the one tear that fell over.

"Yeah, whatever though." She sniffled back any other bodily fluids that threatened to emerge and swished around her cup.

'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,'

"What are you drinking?" He asked curiously.

"I haven't yet, but it's vodka." She continued to stare at the clear liquid and could smell it. Rubbing alcohol was the only thing she could think of.

"Dude, you gotta mix it. That's the cheap stuff." He grabbed the bottle of orange juice and filled up the rest of her cup. "Now try it."

She slowly brought it to her lips and when she took a sip-

-she spit it right back out.

Kiba began laughing hysterically and grabbed a beer out of the cooler for himself. "Like I said, cheap stuff."

He cracked the can open and chugged half of it down before offering her some. She didn't know what had come over her, but she grabbed the can right away and took a hard sip.

"Still kind of gross." She wrinkled her nose and handed him back the can.

"It grows on you," He shrugged.

He trudged over to his car and lifted himself onto the trunk. He lit up a joint and leaned back against the car. His mind felt like it was full of helium and was slipping out of his ears.

"She'll come around," He mumbled, taking a sip from his flask.

Something cold tapped his nose and when he looked up, his eyes widened slightly. Tiny white flakes were beginning their first descent of the season. Slowly he lowered his lids and focused on his breathing. It had been a while since he had felt so calm and he wasn't about to ruin it.

But of course, he did.

Or she did, rather.

He looked over to the warehouse past the few teens hanging outside. His mind was coming up with lists of scenarios of things that she was doing right now. When he had walked out, she was filling a cup with straight vodka, enough to knock out.

His teeth ground together in aggravation. He didn't want to worry about her. He wanted to just sit and smoke himself out and drink his liquor peacefully.

Slowly, he came to the conclusion that to have this peace and fully enjoy it, he'd have to have a talk with that annoying girl. He hopped off the car and finished his joint, flicking the remains into the almost invisible sheet of flakes.

He wanted her so bad.

He wanted to just take her and bang her hard.

But when he saw her wrapped in Kiba's arms, her face hidden in his shoulder… That changed.

He wanted to be the one holding her that close with her gripping at his shirt.

He wanted to smell her shampoo and kiss her head gently.

His feet automatically brought him closer and for a few seconds, he just stood there next to them. Neither had noticed his presence and he had no idea how to interrupt.

Shaking off what was an attempt at minding his manners, he reached over to put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do!" She sobbed, both still oblivious.

The stoned teen took a step back and could only listen. He had to concentrate, though, the music being as loud as it was.

"I flipped out on him and yelled and, and…" Kiba rubbed her back and walked their joined bodies to the finally empty couch.

As they sat down, her crying finally stopped. She pulled away and both Kiba and Sasuke winced slightly at her streaks of mascara and red eyes.

"Do I look terrible?" She asked Kiba with a sniff.

"Nah. And with a few more beers in me, you'll be the hottest chick in here!" He joked as she hit his arm.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke, stepping in. "let's go talk."

"I think she's fine right here." Kiba spoke, meeting Sasuke's eyes with tipsy confidence.

"She can speak for herself, last time I checked." Sasuke turned his gaze to the girl in question.

"I…uh," She fidgeted and pulled at her dress.

"Look, you've done enough tonight, asshole. Go fuck your bong or something." Kiba spat.

Sasuke didn't even flinch. Instead, he grabbed the bushy haired boy's collar and pulled him up to his feet. "Say that again. I'm a little stoned and didn't catch it the first time." He slowly told him.

"I said go fuck your bong, asshole." Kiba repeated, grabbing for Sasuke's collar.

"What the hell, guys!" Naruto yelled, gently pushing Hinata to the side. He had been dancing with her until he spotted Sasuke and Kiba grabbing each other.

Sasuke kept his glare on Kiba while Naruto stomped over and ripped them apart.

"Great, another druggie. Guess you won't need that bong anymore," Kiba was about to start laughing, but Sasuke prevented that with a fist to his face.

He fell back on the sofa with no grace at all and clutched his cheek with both hands. "YOU FUCKING RETARD!" He yelled, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He jumped up to lunge at Sasuke, but Naruto ran into him and pushed him back down.

"Cut it out, Kiba!" He yelled in his face.

Sakura pushed off of the sofa and trapped herself against the wall with her hands over her nose and mouth. Sasuke watched as tears gathered in her eyes again and didn't see Kiba lunge once more at him. This time, Naruto was pushed out of the way and Sasuke went crashing down, Kiba sitting on his chest, punching his face.

A few girls screamed and a circle formed around the two. Naruto ran over to pull Kiba off, but couldn't. He was about to punch Kiba, but someone punched him first.

Sakura recognized him immediately.

It was the guy from the stairwell.

He and a few other guys pulled Naruto away as Hinata screamed at them. They ignored her and dropped Naruto outside of the circle and kicked him in the stomach. She ran over to him and frantically tried to lift him upright.

The group of stairwell guys gathered around Sasuke who was still on the floor and began kicking him as well. Sakura kept crying, tears rushing down her face as she sat there frozen.

Kiba had backed off and saw her there. He rushed to her and pulled her up. "Let's go, you don't need to see this,"

"SASUKE!" She screamed, suddenly trying to reach out to him.

Kiba grabbed her roughly and began pulling her to the door. The back of the party finally caught on to what was happening and the music shut off. The lights were flicked on and Kankuro, Shikamaru and Ino ran to the circle.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Ino screamed at the men.

They ignored her.

Kankuro walked up to one and punched his oblivious face in, sending him back on top of the guy next to him. "She said back off." He yelled.

Chouji and Shikamaru stood next to him and approached the remaining two guys. They gave one last good kick to the guy who ruined their fun with the pink-haired tramp before turning to the three of them… and the rest of the people there.

And then ran off.

Sakura finally freed herself and ran over to Sasuke. He was completely beat up with bruises already forming and thick cuts from their shoes. He was barely conscious.

"Sasuke, oh my God," she sobbed, too afraid to touch him. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine," He muttered, struggling to turn his head.

The sirens from an ambulance and a few police cars grew closer.

"Fuck! The booze!" Someone screamed.

The crowd immediately dispersed, including Kiba. Ino, Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru remained by the knocked out boys and the panicked Sakura.

Ino began walking to the door to greet the police. "Next time, I'm hiring security."

* * *

**So review, review!**

**Please and thank you!**

**happy unbirthday**

**-frumpyrox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Late, yes. But at least it's here! AND it's considerably long, so... that should make up for the wait..kinda...**

* * *

{**C**_hapter _**T**_en_}

It was around three in the morning when Ino and Sakura got back to the empty apartment. They both walked in and immediately fell onto the sofa.

"My God," Ino mumbled into a pillow, "I can't believe that all really happened."

Sakura just nodded, though Ino wasn't looking.

When the police came in, they immediately yelled for everyone to put their hands up and spread out. Paramedics ran in and checked the two boys for their vital signs before loading them onto the stretchers. One medic noticed a silver chain on Naruto's neck and checked the tag.

"Diabetic," he informed his partner.

They carried them out and two extra medics remained on the side in case the other teens needed medical treatment, though it seemed as though everyone else was okay. The cops had to give them permission to leave or take action, so they stood by the wall and made a few calls back to their dispatcher or whoever to let them know two male teens, one in critical condition, were on their way back to the hospital.

Sakura remembered it all in a blur, still not sure if it had really happened. She remembered the cops asking for her name and where she was staying that night. She remembered the alcohol breathalyzer and the cop shaking his head when only she had come up with a notable number.

And then she remembered Kankuro quickly stepping into action.

"Sakura wasn't drinking, though." He announced to the cops.

"Right," the leading man laughed, "that's why I'm about to cuff her and take her in for under-aged drinking."

"I…I.." She stuttered.

"Sakura's never had a drink before, she's not that kind of girl!" Ino protested.

"Look, all of you are really asking for trouble if you keep talking." The officer warned, unhooking his cuffs from his belt.

"I…I… I didn't drink anything! I had soda! That's it!" Sakura cried, lying desperately.

The officer hesitated and looked to his partner who seemed to be thinking things over. It was then that their radios went off, codes being given to inform all on the line that some other crime somewhere was taking place and all cop cars in the area were being called in for back up.

"Clean this mess up and we'll let this go… This time."

Shikamaru's expression hardened. He was glad that Sakura wasn't going to be carried off, but he had to wonder how many other people this cop let off for the sake of convenience…

Whatever.

Sakura wasn't worried about herself anymore. All she could think about was Sasuke. Blood had been pouring from his nose in a dark stream. His eyes were screwed shut in pain and bruises and cuts were drilled into her brain.

Ino tugged at her ankle, not sure if the girl was passed out or not. Her face was smothered in the pillow and if she didn't move her now, that mascara would definitely leave stains.

"Sakura, get up. My couch pillow is worth more than your sleep."

"Sucks, then."

And with that, she was dragged to the floor.

"Let's go upstairs, sleeping beauty."

She watched Ino go down the hall to her room and slowly got up to follow her. She wondered –only for a second- how many guys Ino had brought down this hall. It wasn't like this was the first weekend her parents had been gone for.

"You think he'll be any better tomorrow? Both of them?" Sakura asked as they washed off the night's grime from their faces.

"Please," Ino snorted, "those two are fine." The blonde dried her bare face and walked out.

"Fine?" Sakura followed her out, an incredulous expression in place. "Ino, they're in the _hospital. _People who are _fine _don't go to the hospital!"

She stopped in the doorway when she saw Ino standing with her back to her, her shoulders quivering slightly.

"Ino…" She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. The girl suddenly broke down crying and it seemed contagious. Sakura couldn't contain it either and let her eyes run on her friend's shoulder.

"I've never seen Sasuke get beaten so badly before," she was able to say, wiping her nose.

"He's going to be okay," Sakura pulled away and smiled.

A phone buzzed from the bed and Ino got up to get it. "Hello?" She cleared her throat.

"Thank God," She sighed, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Who was it?"

"Hinata," Ino was barely holding back her smile, "she said they're fine and we can visit tomorrow."

"So she went to the hospital?"

"Yeah, she was twice as worried as us… Well, good news, then. Let's crash now and head out in the morning?" Ino crawled into her bed and squished over for Sakura.

"Sounds good to me," she followed her under the covers, her mind now cluttered with hopes for tomorrow.

Hopes that she didn't even understand.

"You think we can take these IV things out? I hate needles.." Naruto fidgeted in his bed next to Sasuke, squeamish at the sight of the cords leading to his arms.

"No." The boy was brooding, his head throbbing and his stomach sore like a bitch.

His dad had called from home and let Sasuke know he'd have to take money from his already limp college savings account to pay for the hospital bill. He wasn't looking into college, but it still made him sour. The bastard wasn't even coming in to check in on him.

And Naruto was still talking.

"Naruto," he interrupted the blonde, "shut up."

"I'm _hungry_! What do want from me?"

"Silence."

With a small pout on his face, he leaned back and played with the now-empty gummy worms box that Hinata had left for him.

They could hear the squeaking sneakers in the hall for a moment and then nothing.

There was a shift.

"Sasuke," his voice was abnormally quiet, his fingers smoothing down the creases in the frail cardboard. "Do you regret punching Kiba?"

The boy in question sat back in silence. Thoughtfully he looked down at the hand he had connected with Kiba's cheek. In his mind flashed the images of Kiba falling back on the sofa, blood on his lips. He saw Sakura crying as well.

That was when he winced.

"Not for his sake." He concluded.

It was then that a knock sounded through the door before the handle jiggled open. "You boys have two visitors out here. May they come in?" The nurse asked.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke curiously. "Hn," the latter approved.

Standing behind the stark white door was Ino and Sakura, both in jeans and jackets. Ino, of course, still found a way to expose a strip of cleavage, but that was of no surprise to anyone.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked them both.

Sasuke took a good look at her in that moment. Her hair was slightly flat, her eyes rimmed with an irritated pink tint. The skin of her cheeks weren't blooming from the cold breeze but a rash red from constant wiping. Although he physically felt like utter crap, she wasn't holding up any better emotionally.

"Better than you are," He smirked.

She blushed a true blush and brought her eyes straight to her feet. Her arms crossed at her chest and he couldn't help but snort. Ino and Naruto were bringing each other up to speed on what had happened and what would probably go down in school on Monday.

"They're letting us out tomorrow morning," Sakura looked up at him with some weird look he couldn't understand. Some form of relief, it seemed.

"I'm glad," she smiled, her eyes unable to meet his fully.

His grin dissolved, giving way to a scowl that soon bubbled to the surface.

"Stop that." He commanded.

Her face shot up in shock.

"What?" She asked, almost to herself. Her fingers wrapped at the hem of her jacket firmly.

He glared at her and sighed. Although he hadn't left the damned bed since the night before, he didn't have enough energy to start something like _that_ now. Eventually, though.

"So," Naruto interrupted, "how does it feel to be the center of the fight of the year?" He laughed at his own comment.

The girl sighed and with guilt looked over at the door.

"You idiot," Ino smacked his arm, barely missing the needle, "what kind of thing is that to say!"

"Ow! I didn't mean it like that, bitch!" He clutched the spot she hit and curled slightly.

"I'm sorry," Sakura spoke up. They all sat in this awkward silence, the kind that usually led to a continuation of a statement. Instead, there was complete silence.

"Sakura," Ino dragged out in exasperation, "you _know _it wasn't your fault. It was Sasuke's!"

At the mentioning of his name, his face hardened in anger.

She continued, though. She didn't care.

"He got a little jealous, a little pouty and wanted it his way. Don't feel sorry for any of them!"

"Ino…" Sakura creased her brow and looked over at Sasuke.

"I really am sorry." She sighed and looked over at Naruto. "To you, too."

"Aw, it's okay," Naruto laughed. "The ladies like tough guys like us. Hinata even brought me gummy worms!"

"Idiot," Sasuke commented, calming down from what Ino had said.

Everything would be fine.

"Ironic how Kiba was to blame for my first public humiliation," Sakura started, pausing to hear another girl whisper her name and refer to The Fight. "And my second."

"It'll pass, just ignore them." Hinata shrugged.

"By 'them', you don't mean the _entire school, _right? Because that's the 'them' I was talking about."

The Hyuuga girl pursed her lips and remained silent through the rest of the hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura." She smiled lightly and went around the corner to go to her locker.

She didn't answer back, only listened to her name crawl out of all the mouths around her. It was as if the story was a disease, a contagious one at that. The school was infected from the freshmen to the seniors and soon maybe even the teachers. It was only a matter of time before someone posted a video or picture online and spread it to the local news or something.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her backwards toward the wall. She barely held her balance as she stumbled back. "Tenten," She huffed out, "you scared me!"

"Sorry," she laughed. "I heard about the fight..." She made a sympathetic face and leaned her shoulder against the lockers. "Sucks."

"Yeah, it did." Sakura looked down the hall as the mob thinned out finally.

"Kiba-"

"I don't want to talk about him, Tenten." Her tone was darker than she had intended, but whatever. She wasn't in the greatest of moods.

Tenten's expression tightened and her eyes locked on Sakura's face.

"No need for the attitude, alright? Whatever," She just walked off, her sympathy evaporating like steam from a pile of shit in the summer. If Sakura was going to be— "Just like Sasuke. 'Kay, cool kid."

And yet again, she cried.

And of course, he was there.

"Let's go," He tugged her hair. "Naruto got a ride with Hinata."

"I," She was going to tell him she was okay with just taking the bus like she had planned, but she couldn't.

Maybe she was just too tired to fight for a decent seat or to deal with a super chatty seat buddy or more in-your-face gossiping.

Or she just wanted to be in the car with Sasuke.

"Thanks," she finished awkwardly.

They went out to the parking lot with Sasuke walking slightly in front of her. She took this as an opportunity to just get a look at him. His left arm had a thin bandage wrapped around the bicep, his neck painted a slightly brownish purple from late bruising. Certainly there was a hell of a lot more under his shirt, but that would remain a mystery.

When they got to his car, he pulled the door open for her before going around to his side. A small hint of warmth tingled at her cheeks but hopefully didn't show through.

As the car started up, Sasuke's phone buzzed against the thick fabric of his pants. He didn't say anything into the phone when he answered, only listened. Sakura could hear the muffled voice from the other side of the line. It was heavy and slow, almost drowsy.

"Quick stop on the way," He announced, throwing the car into reverse.

"Uh," They flew backwards and jerked back when he slammed the breaks to switch gears again. "okay,"

She jammed in her seat belt buckle and leaned back. He looked over and smirked.

She looked away and blushed.

"What?" He asked, still smirking as he cut off two lanes to make a sharp turn.

"Nothing," She sighed silently and gripped the seat. Was this _really _necessary?

Finally, they jerked into park in front a nice little house with a cute lawn and trimmed hedges on the side.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He leaned over and she suddenly became lightheaded.

But it was for nothing, since he just was leaning over to grab a small bag from the backseat…

A baggy, of course.

"Be good."

He stepped out and followed the swept path to the door and was immediately met by a burly man in a slightly ruffled dress shirt and loosened tie. Without any greetings or handshakes, Sasuke went inside with him and closed the door behind him.

And the waiting game began.

She stared at the door for almost a minute before slouching back against the seat. The man's appearance didn't match up with that of a stereotypical buyer or even a once-in-a-blue-moon kind of guy. The well-worn down toy bucket and truck were sure signs of a young kid in the house and the mini-van easily was guaranteeing more than one.

Sasuke had been gone for about ten minutes or so by that point and Sakura was getting antsy. Instead of looking around outside, she decided to take a closer look at what was inside. Her fingers flicked at the glove department while her eyes darted up to the door to make sure he wasn't coming back yet. It tumbled open with a spurt of papers flying out. Receipts, car manuals, registration papers…

She looked back up at the door before fumbling with the papers and stuffing them back in, everything but the receipts. Condoms, lighters, booze and books.

'Cute,' She shook her head with some humor in mind and put the small stack back as well.

"Looking for something?" The door had swung open and the burning cold bit at her right side. Sasuke towered over her from the outside but was soon in her face and practically straddling her.

"Well?" He was not even an inch from her face while his chest was pressed against hers and his right knee was squeezed against her left thigh. His other leg remained on the ground for leverage.

It was such a terrible feeling, to have her stomach fluttering and her heart pounding simultaneously. She had eventually remembered that he had asked her a question when his eyes narrowed intensely and the pressure of his body increased. Still, the words just couldn't be found.

"Don't be so nosey or I won't be so nice," And just as fast as he had sprung in, he pulled out and closed the door.

* * *

**So? Now what? The boys are out of the hospital, Sakura's super embarrassed and is shifting from her "safe" friends and... Sasuke's mad! What do YOU think is gonna happen? :o**

**Happy unbirthday**

**-frumpyrox**


	11. Chapter 11

**What happened, guys? :c Two people reviewed last chapter... I was so sad! Where'd my pep squad go? :'c - That's me crying. **

**Well, this chapter has some interesting stuff and about 1,000 more words than the last...soo...enjoy! (Ungrateful..)**

* * *

{**C**_hapter _**E**_leven_}

The car ride was stiff and painful. Sakura felt pretty bad for snooping, but didn't think Sasuke's confrontation was really justified. It had been a while since she had felt fearful toward him like she did at that moment.

He glanced over at her a couple times and loosened the tight glare he had. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess," she muttered with a sour undertone.

For a second his face hardened again but he refrained from saying anything that would reflect his thoughts.

"Do you want to stop for some food?" He slowly offered, knowing she knew he was going to ask.

"If you want," She answered half-interested.

"What's with the attitude?" He snapped, "Do you want to go or not?"

She stiffened back up and her hints of snippy tones crawled back into the shadows. "Yes," she spoke softly.

The glare of the sun darted in just under the sun visor's reach. Sakura turned away and squinted the light out.

"I'm not trying to be a dick with you," He started after a while. "I just don't react to that sort of stuff well."

Sakura felt something inflate inside her chest, an impossibly tight and unforgiving balloon forcing its way out. "Well I don't appreciate the attitude you have _all _the time!"

Sasuke barely kept his face straight as he looked over at the girl. He lifted an amused eyebrow and snorted. "Feeling feisty?"

Her cheeks reddened intensely, not even expecting herself to say something like that in the least. At the light, he turned abruptly and pulled into the back of a store. As soon as he threw the car in park, he leaned over and pressed his nose to her neck.

"I like that," He bit her with enough force to make her yelp and push him off.

He pulled the car out and kept going up the street. His smug grin remained locked on his face as did her blush to hers.

"Don't bite me," She muttered, leaning toward the door.

"Are you going to stop me?" He snorted, but saw her sink into the sink with tense shoulders. He sighed, realizing he could only tease her to a certain point before it got to her. A half-acceptable silence took over.

"Where are we going?" She asked eventually, her shoulders still a bit on guard.

"My friend's working at this bar around here. You like burgers, right?"

"Yeah," A bar? She really hoped he wasn't going to make her drink or something. Or himself! It was only Monday!

They pulled up to this small bar called "Jack's" that had one or two cars out front. It was only a little after three, so it wasn't that surprising. Sasuke got out and went around to open the door for her and of course had a smirk in place when he did.

He nodded at the bartender inside and the waitress coming inside from a break. Sakura took a minute to look over at the vacant pool table and two guys slouching at the bar. She followed Sasuke to a table in the back next to a less-than-well-kept fish tank.

"Are you guys out on a pre-date for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" The waitress had a slightly dry voice that cracked at the end. Sasuke shrugged and took the menus she handed over.

"Depends how much it costs me today," Sakura blushed when Sasuke looked at her while the waitress just laughed.

"Alright, Sas-cakes. Let me know when you're ready." She winked at Sakura before making her way over to the bar to talk to the old man at the counter.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Enough," he shrugged.

She glanced over the menu and tried to find the cheapest thing on it. The salads didn't look too great, but the sandwiches did and—

"Two burgers and a side of fries."

Sakura's face shot up as the waitress swiped the menus from their hands. A pitcher of soda and glasses were placed on the table and Sasuke could only smirk as she fumbled for words.

"You said you like burgers, so I ordered burgers."

"Why are we here?" She asked suddenly.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, his guard on the rise.

"Because we're hungry."

"Sasuke," she looked right into his eyes with all the courage she could muster.

He leaned back in his chair and propped his elbows up on the armrests, his hands lacing together before his mouth. She grew uncomfortable under his painful gaze but refused to look away.

"I wanted to take you out as an apology for this weekend."

Neither of them moved for a moment. Sakura dropped her gaze to her lap and sucked in her bottom lip. She suddenly felt embarrassed and pitiful. Was she really such a baby that the guy who was _beaten up_ was taking her out because _he _was sorry?

"Sasuke," She started out, her voice small. "There's no reason for you to be apologizing."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I grinded on your ass without your permission,"

The waitress had walked over right when he had said that and immediately turned back around.

"Oh," Sakura turned bright red and turned her attention back to her lap again. "That. I thought you meant the fight."

"I want to kill those guys, though." He tightened his fists and exhaled heavily. "I'll destroy them."

"You'll only get hurt again!"

The waitress zipped by quickly and dropped off their food, not wanting to intrude on their conversation.

"I can handle myself. They just took advantage of what was happening with that Kiba kid."

She chose not to answer him that time and instead picked up her burger.

"Stay away from him."

She accidentally swallowed a bite before she had a chance to chew it and choked for a second. "Excuse me?"

"He's not a good guy." He took his own bite out of his burger and piled in a few fries as well.

"You're not exactly a boy scout, either."

"I'm just loving this attitude you have today." He glared at her and was slightly surprised when she glared right back.

"Sasuke," she lowered her voice, "you're a drug dealer."

"And?" He propped his elbows up on the table and leaned in.

"_You're _not a good guy!"

"But you choose to hang with me and not him. Explain that."

For the millionth time, her face reddened a few shades to match the ketchup drips on her plate. She couldn't think of anything to say and chose to just eat more fries.

'She knows,' He smirked.

Sasuke reached over and wiped his finger across her bottom lip. She jerked back and watched as he brought his finger back to his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. She noticed how it was slightly longer than what would be considered normal and lapped up the sauce in a way that made her whole body grow hot.

"Such a creep." She turned away and half-heartedly finished her burger.

"Here you go, sweetheart." The waitress dropped off the check, but Sasuke didn't even look at it. He reached into his wallet, put down a fifty and got up to leave.

She gawked at him before following him out.

'This guy…'

"Thanks for the ride and the food, Sasuke." Sakura reached for the door handle but didn't pull on it.

"Your parents aren't home, are they?" He asked knowingly.

"No," she started, "so I need to get inside and call them to let them know I am." 'Without you.'

"I'll go in with you."

Before she could come up with a sturdy excuse, he was already slinking his way to the front door. She followed him there and just decided she'd let him get his satisfaction out of making her uncomfortable and then he'd leave.

"Just stay quiet when I call my dad…" She picked up the house phone and called her dad, who was in Mississippi or Michigan or somewhere for a conference.

"Hey, Daddy," She greeted him. Over in the living room, Sasuke had laid himself out on the sofa. She turned away to focus on her dad.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Yeah, I'm about to do some homework and AH!" She dropped the phone when lips latched onto her neck and hands to her hips.

Squirming away, she groped for the phone in a panic. "Sorry, Daddy. There was a spider and I freaked out." Sasuke snorted and made his way to the stairs. "All right, well I need to do some homework, so I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, bye." She let him get his last words in before hanging up the phone and leaning her forehead on the wall.

'Biggest mistake of my life…' Her stomach churned, realizing her guest was upstairs…in her room most likely.

"Sasuke," She yelled, "please come downstairs!"

No answer.

She had a few options at hand.

She could stay downstairs and actually get her homework done.

She could go upstairs and confront him.

She could call the cops.

Deciding to play it safe, she sat down at the coffee table with her school bag and yanked out her homework. He'd get bored eventually and leave.

.

.

.

.

.

Five seconds later and she was jittering with nerves. She felt as though her toes were filled with ants and were demanding her to get up and go with mini whips. A familiar creak reached her ears and she blushed.

Her bed.

She faced her notebook again and tried to focus on the history notes summarizing the Civil War.

Yeah, right.

The next thing she knew she was quietly climbing the stairs with her heart pounding up her throat. Outside her door was a pair of black sandals. She could only squeeze her eyes shut in anticipation.

She inhaled.

And went in.

She stepped in and could only stare at the specimen spread out on her bed. His height left his ankles hanging over the end and his dark outfit burned against the soft pastels of her sheets. It was in that moment that his raw sexiness hit her. She couldn't deny it, couldn't avoid it. It wasn't like her to admit to such a thing, but he was extremely hot and on her bed.

And he knew all of this.

He grinned.

"How nice of you to join me," He scooted over an inch to make two inches of room for her on the bed.

"Sasuke, you can't be up here!" She whined slightly.

"Hn." He rolled over and got comfortable, his grin never fading.

How was it possible for someone to be so moody in one minute and a shit-eating grinner the next? His swings in personalities were overwhelming at times.

"Sasuke," She pleaded, "please..."

He looked over his shoulder at her crossed arms and scrunched expression. It didn't take much to set her off; that was established long ago. She glared at her window and tried to stay calm. What if he decided simply _not _to leave? She felt herself bubbling inside.

"This isn't something-"

"Are you afraid of me?" He sat up slowly and watched her eyes widen slightly.

He felt like he was the monster in a horror film, rising from the sewers to terrorize an innocent girl in the false security of her room. Sakura bit her bottom lip and watched nervously as he slid off the bed to her. His dark eyes locked onto hers and held them in a trap only he could break.

"Sasuke…"

"What?" He chuckled. "You asked me to get off the bed."

The taller of the two intruded on the space between them and even went as far as to finger her uniform collar.

"Sasuke…" She mumbled in protest.

The murmur was ignored and his hands travelled up her neck to where his fingers snuggled under her jaw and his thumbs brushed her blooming cheeks.

"Sasuke-"

"You just love saying my name, don't you?"

She pulled herself out of his hands.

"Stop it." Her voice was firm and louder than before.

He lowered his hands and stepped back just enough for her stop tensing up. His eyes trailed down to her hands bound in her skirt's hem. At that moment, his eyes softened and his own fingers reached for hers. She looked up then and saw a small lopsided smile on his face.

"It's so easy to mess with you, it's addictive."

"I don't appreciate it, though."

He gripped her hands a little and brought his forehead to hers. Something in him fluttered. It wasn't his heart but both his lungs. It spread through his guts and his legs and his feet to his toes. The anticipation he was feeling was overwhelming and he just wanted to plunge in her mouth and then up her skirt. He noticed her breathing had stopped and looked down to see that her face was contorted and pursed up as if she had eaten something bitter and her shoulders were squared to her chin.

"Hey," She opened her eyes and when she saw him curiously looking at her face, she groaned and banged her head against the wall behind her. In fact, she hit her head hard enough to bring a painful hiss to her lips.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her and lean forward to close the gap between her cheek and his neck. He rubbed the back of her head and inhaled the scent of teenage stink and girl shampoo. She took in his musk that grew on her more and more by the day and the hazy weed that was becoming less of a repellent and just more familiar.

"You okay there?" He kissed her head and made his way down to her neck as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

Before, he had just been about the groping and the teasing. This new approach of his was foreign and unexpected. The grinding incident was the last time she had physically been involved with him, so it was no surprise to him that she was nervous.

But to the point of tensing as if he had a gun to her head?

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "This is so embarrassing…" She shielded her face with her hands and buried it all in his shirt.

"If you're not into me, you can just say it." He knew that wasn't the case, but he wanted to see how she'd react. Did that make him an asshole? Conceited?

"This just doesn't feel right to me." As she said this, he pulled her to the bed. He was ready for some sort of resistance, but she didn't give any.

"Hn," he sat next to her and watched as she straightened her back as if it'd straighten her thoughts.

"I'm not the kind of girl that does this kind of thing," She fumbled with her skirt. "It doesn't feel right to go at it-"

"Go at it?"

"Go at it in my house with my parents not around. I know I'm not really good at speaking up for myself all the time, so I know if I… If we were getting into it, I wouldn't be able to say stop when I'd want to."

"You wouldn't trust me to know when to stop?" He leaned over and pushed her back on the bed.

It would be so easy for him to just attack her right there.

To just pin her down and take what he wants.

The sudden silence was a sign of their realization of this.

His hands combed back her hair, almost pulling it.

Her fingers slid up his solid arms, almost trembling.

"Sasuke…"

"Trust me," he whispered as his lips sank into hers.

He remained on his side while she was on her back. He pushed his face closer, trying so hard to inhale her very soul into his own. She shakily let out her breath and gripped his arm with the little focus she could maintain. His experience took over and dominated her shyness and hesitance. He lapped at her tongue and sucked eagerly on her bottom lip. In return, her hands fumbled to find his shirt and almost cling to it.

When she began to pull back, he reluctantly did the same.

She gave him a knowing look and he sat up to cool off. She adjusted her hitched skirt and rumpled top before lifting herself, too.

"I'm sorry..." She bit the inside of her cheek and brushed her frizzed hair down.

"For what?" He laughed, "For stopping..?"

"Yeah," She got up and occupied herself with her jewelry on the dresser.

The grinning Sasuke slid his hand across her ass on his way out of her room. As expected, she jumped.

Where are you going?" He ignored her and just continued going…where ever it was he was going.

* * *

**Soooo? How'd it gooo? Who'd you liiikeee? What'd you haaaaaaattee? :D Let me know this time! WHAT DO YOU WANT!**

**Happy unbirthday**

**-frumpyrox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Super late, super sorry! Super (kinda) short… Oh well. Review!**

* * *

"Sasuke!" She poked her head out the door and saw he was heading downstairs.

Her legs were still jittery from earlier, so she stumbled slightly as she followed him down. He never answered her back, but he didn't seem mad or anything. He had no reason to be. They went into the kitchen and she watched as he helped himself to some water. It was completely silent and she found herself yearning for some sort of conversation. Fuck, he had just kissed her! And not a word?

"What's wrong?" He asked passively.

"Well," She started, "I don't know. You don't have anything to um, to say?"

He smirked and placed his glass in the sink. "Is there anything you _want _me to say?"

She decided to not say anything after that since she couldn't think of anything short of mortifying.

Anything.

"I'm gonna head out, then." He got his shoes from upstairs and came back down to the slightly confused girl by the door.

He pressed himself against her in an instant and connected their lips once again. She melted a little in his hold and he smirked into the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," his slightly rasped voice sent a chill down her spine to her heels.

"Mhm." By the time he was out the door and in his car, she couldn't help but let out a squeal.

Sasuke Uchiha had kissed her.

Sasuke Uchiha had made out with her on her bed.

Sasuke Uchiha had given her the jitters and made her forget about her homework.

Ino Yamanaka was going to have so much to say.

"All I ask is that you name your first born after me. That's all!"

The mortified girl across from the blond shielded her face with her hands. "Ino…"

"What!" She squawked.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject now.

"Eh... I think he's with Iruka taking a test."

"Oh." An empty air planted itself between the two of them and made each girl squirm inside. "Did you ever talk to Shikamaru after your party?"

Ino's face tinted itself slightly and she pouted in the other direction. "No," she huffed. "I see him on my way to Ibiki's class but he barely acknowledges me. Seriously, what the fuck."

"He hasn't talked to you at all?" Sakura was genuinely surprised.

"Not a word!" She yelled. Sakura quietly wondered if it was a blonde thing, not being able to control or care about your own personal volume.

"Hey," She felt a hand trail to her neck and turned to see Sasuke.

"Hey," She said back.

"Where's the idiot?" He snaked his hand down her arm before resting it on the table. A trail of goose bumps lay in his wake.

"Testing." Ino sighed. Then sniffed.

"Could you give it a rest, please? You're gonna burn through your whole stash in a week if you keep this up," She glared.

"It was the leftovers from a sample. It's from Mexico." He closed his noticeably red eyes and leaned his forehead against his folded hands.

Sakura shifted in her seat awkwardly. She wasn't a fan of his business or his habits at all. The smell was still obnoxious and the people involved gave her the chills.

"You know what, Sakura?" Ino suddenly barked.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna go talk to him _myself!_"

"Go for it," Sakura supported.

"I will! RIGHT NOW." With her blood pumping and a strategically planned exit from a possible make out session between her friends, she went to go find that damned Shikamaru.

"You okay?" He cracked one lid open to peak at her.

"I'm fine." She picked at the peeling paint on the table and focused on it.

He of course didn't believe her and snuck his hand up the back of her shirt. "You want to take the rest of the day off with me?" His fingertips brushed at her bra and she shook him out.

"I can't skip class, Sasuke. You know that…" She pulled out some chips from her bag to munch on.

"Hn." He narrowed his eyes skeptically. She was acting weird… "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, then." He got up and walked to the stairs, definitely not in the mood to interrogate her about whatever it was that was pissing her off out of her.

She sat there by herself eating the rest of her lunch. It felt weird with no one around her to keep her company. Already she could feel eyes on her, watching her sit there pathetically alone. At least she thought people were watching her.

The weight of the table shifted and she looked up to see Kiba, of all people, sitting across from her.

When she didn't say anything, he swallowed and prepared to do so himself.

"Long time no see," He started.

"Yeah," She went back to her lunch even though her hunger was crumbling away, possibly with her composure.

"I think I owe you an apology for that night." He stretched his arms out casually, letting his fingers rest inches from her forearms.

She retreated slightly.

"Thank you," she quietly responded.

It wasn't her who needed an apology, though. If anyone, it was Sasuke.

And Kiba.

"I'm sorry, too." He looked up in a subtle shock.

"But… You didn't-"

"It's my fault you guys got in a fight."

Kiba looked hard into her grieving face and saw nothing but genuine remorse. He couldn't understand her logic at all. He knew he could be an idiot at times, but he still was able to conclude that Sasuke and he were the only ones to blame.

"Sakura, seriously. Don't think that."

"Sasuke was in the hospital, Kiba. You and those guys beat him down into nothing." Her tone had taken a bitter turn and his back stiffened as her eyes hardened. "Sasuke punched you first, but you shouldn't have punched him back like that,"

"I was drunk!"

"Barely!" Her eyes were glazed with tears and she didn't bother to hide them.

"What the fuck do you want me to do, then?" He growled.

"I want you to talk to Sasuke." He scoffed in her face and stood up.

"Forget it." And then he just walked away.

"Forget _you,_" She hissed under her breath.

He was stuck in her head, scraping at the inside of her skull the second she dared to give a damn about anything else. Her fresh nail polish was reduced to neon flakes on her desk as she compulsively chipped away at it.

She kept thinking about the party, about sitting in his lap while he kept his "cool guy" demeanor in place. Any other guy would've been stuttering up their breakfast had they been in his position under her tight, little Pilates ass.

But he didn't.

He just stared at her.

What she would give for him to at least do that in the hallway…

Ino prided herself in her confidence and beauty, but he had this uncanny ability to drain it all out of her just by being in her line of sight.

He made her doubt.

As she had strutted her way to class, she prepared her best silky grin to flash at him. 'Just around the corner now…' She took a deep breath and pulled her bag higher up her shoulder.

And there he was.

And there her grin wasn't.

Her eyes could barely meet his face as he passed by, the only recognition of her existence on his part was him shifting his feet to the left to avoid walking into her.

So there she was, sitting in English, chipping her nail polish and fantasizing about some lazy ass boy who wasn't even as hot as her third ex.

Seriously, what the fuck.

* * *

**Review and I shall update quite soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

So, here's what happened next! Nothing to say other than... AP's are around the corner and I'm anything but ready. :D

* * *

They were slouched into the thick leather sofa, not giving a fuck how wide their legs were open or if their exposed toes smelled. Sakura watched with thoughtless eyes as Ino flipped through the channels again. They were bored, depressed and completely aware of this pathetic low that they had succumbed to.

But that's what teenagers do.

"I hate this," The blonde moaned, tossing the remote to the side.

Sakura didn't say anything, but that was irrelevant. She stared into the screen as a newscaster told the tale of a break-in and then a connected drug story. A marijuana plant was found in the downtown area, she explained to her invisible viewers. Three were arrested and two others were taken into custody this afternoon.

"That's pretty close to where Sasuke lives," Ino mumbled.

The other girl got to her feet despite her body's protests and trailed into Ino's kitchen. She pulled out a bag of granola and returned to the sofa to curl up.

"He tried to have sex with me,"

A raised eyebrow dared her to continue.

"I didn't let him, but I don't know if I should've."

"Are you scared you hurt his feelings?" Ino teased, turning fully to her friend.

"N-no! I don't want him to think I don't like him though."

"Because you _do_ like him, right?"

Sakura furrowed her brows slightly, wondering if Ino really felt she needed that confirmation.

"Well, yeah."

"Then don't worry about it!" She yelled, startling the girl.

"I can't help it!" Sakura whined back.

"Get up!" Ino barked.

"What?" She watched as the blonde marched off to her room and back with her keys in her hand.

"We're going out. Like, now."

"We have school to-"

"GET UP!" And with that, the two were out the door and in the car.

The radio was blasting its usual garbage while Sakura tried to determine where they were going. She didn't recognize any of the streets they were going through and became a little nervous.

"Ino, please tell me where we are at least."

"Downtown," She chirped, some pep evident in her voice, "A place that'll calm your nerves."

The car lurched sharply around a corner and Sakura felt her stomach smack the inside of her side.

"That wasn't very calming," The squeal of the tires still rang in her ears.

"Patience, please."

They ended up in a crumby looking neighborhood, the kind parents don't let their kids visit on Halloween. After a few more unforgiving turns, Ino pulled up next to a half-decent house on a corner.

"Time to get out," Ino sang, opening her door. Sakura cautiously mimicked her and walked to her side.

"Whose house is this?" She asked as they walked to the front porch.

Well, she thought it was "they".

"_Ino!_" Sakura yelled when she saw her supposed friend jumping into the car and honking a quick tune before screeching off. "Oh my god…"

She felt her stomach drop and the strangeness of the neighborhood creep in on her. The street lamps flickered weakly down the block while the ones on the corners were burnt out. A chill traced down her spine and she felt her lip quiver in a panic.

And then a lock shifted.

"Fucking Ino," A voice bitterly grumbled.

"Sasuke?" She turned to the voice at the door and felt everything inside her go warm.

He was barely supporting some loosely draped sweats and had a lame New York shirt wrinkled and pulled on over his torso. He was beautiful as always.

"God dammit…" He muttered, leaning his temple against the door frame.

She was glued awkwardly to her spot down the driveway like a homeless mutt while Sasuke stood with an unmade mind at the door. The light from inside connected the two as it reached her toes in a streak. She heard him exhale heavily through his nose.

"Come on," He called.

Her eyes trained themselves to the ground as she approached him. He opened the door more to let her in.

She went in.

There was a musty smell and feel to the place. A dark, faded red carpet lined the floor with a few unidentifiable stains and wallpaper obviously from a few decades ago barely clung to the walls. Dim, yellow light from two lamps and a glow from a hint of the kitchen filled the room.

"Hungry?" He grunted, his back to her as he closed the door.

She looked at the old TV on a stand by the wall. A football game was playing live, Florida versus Ohio.

"I'm fine," she awkwardly stood by the dark wood dining table behind the sofa.

"Who's your friend?" asked a man from the kitchen. He came out in boxers and an old t-shirt from a marathon run years ago.

"Sakura. Ino thought it'd be funny to drop her off here and drive away." Sasuke sighed, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

"You really need to tell that bimbo to cut it out. As much as I love her, she's never ceased to cause us all some trouble… Are your parents expecting you home?"

"No, I'm supposed to be sleeping at Ino's.." She reached to her skirt hem and chose to focus on the frame hanging by Sasuke's head.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Nice meeting you, Sakura." He smiled with some obvious effort and turned to Sasuke. "If you're going to drive her back, take the trash out for me on the way out."

"Hn."

And then there were two.

"Was that your dad?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." He slumped down into the sofa and she followed tentatively.

Florida was down by a few points and the announcers were discussing the last play.

"Were you going to bed, too?" She asked, feeling like a total burden.

"It's eight, not three in the morning." He eyed her from the side and continued to watch the game.

"I'll call Ino to pick me up," She reached for her pocket to get her phone and realized it wasn't there. 'Great…'

"Don't worry about it." He got up and went into the kitchen. She craned her neck to watch him as he came back with a mug of water.

As he kept his eyes on the screen, she stole some glances at him. Even in his shitty outfit, he looked as sexy as ever. Her fingers were dying to just touch his skin, any skin.

"Kiba talked to you." He stated.

"I know,"

"What'd he say?" His eyes remained on the game.

"He said he was sorry."

"To you,"

"Yeah."

Sasuke then turned to her with such a heart-clenching look in his eye she couldn't bear to meet it or to look away. She was trapped.

He stretched his neck out and pressed his face to hers. His fingers laced into her slightly knotty hair and his lips flattened against her own. He crawled up the sofa and lifted her legs so she was lying down under him. Her hands were frozen along with the rest of her body and her brain. Nothing was registering to her in that moment.

Nothing except him.

She could smell him, taste him, and feel him all over her. Locked down under his body, his weight pressed into her chest and thighs. He felt hungry.

"Kiss me," He demanded. It was then she realized she couldn't even move her lips, her mind was so preoccupied.

He latched onto her neck and let his hands caress her shoulders under her now-wrinkled uniform.

"He's never going to have you," He growled out, sucking on her ear lobe.

She felt the chills erupt down her spine at the gesture and his words. This sudden aggressive, possessive behavior gnawed at her insides.

"Sasuke," She mewled out, an attempt to protest. "Your dad," She argued.

"Is sleeping. He loads up on pills before bed."

He could barely keep his hands off her most desirable parts and tried to be satisfied with just the soft skin of her shoulders and neck.

It wasn't enough.

He clumsily lifted her up against his chest and carried her down the stumpy hall opposite to the one his dad went to. She clung to him as he walked them into his room and didn't know whether she should let him _go for it _or stop him.

She fell back onto his bed, the light from a street lamp close by splintered in through the blinds. He had taken his shirt off and laid himself down next to her on the bed. For a minute, it was as if he was just there to lay with her and had no intention of getting under her skirt and up her blouse. She let her fingers graze his chest and trace a tattoo that went back to his neck and shoulder. His hand encircled her wrist tenderly and his thumb rubbed its underside.

That minute felt like a year.

He shifted himself closer and wound his arm around her back to bring them together. She felt the intimacy of the moment bring slight color to her cheeks, especially when she looked into his burning eyes.

It was so genuine, his compassion. She couldn't help but think that because of it, he wouldn't give her any trouble for stopping him from having sex with her. But at the same time, she still didn't know if she could deprive him any longer..

"What's wrong?" He whispered, his hand resting now on her lower back.

"I don't know if I'm ready…"

He exhaled through his nose and rested his chin on the top of her head. No other girl had been so against having sex with him before. In fact, all of them had basically thrown themselves at him. Hell, even his dad had gone to bed early, expecting another chapter in his son's sex life to be written that night.

"Can I borrow a phone to call Ino?" She whispered, some embarrassment hinted in her voice.

"Why don't you spend the night at least?"

Okay, so in her mind she went back and confirmed that she had let him know she was clearly not interested in having sex with him. Now he's asking her to spend the night. So he's either:

Still trying to have sex with her

Or

Simply asking her to stay with him

Her logic told her the first scenario sounded more realistic. Somehow she managed to ask.

"Are you going to try to convince me to have sex?" Her voice quivered lightly.

"Hn, no. But if you offer up, I'm not going to hesitate." He rubbed his hands down her hips slowly, savoring the curve and the flesh under his touch.

"My clothes are all messed up, though."

"Take them off," he ordered, standing up.

"What?" She stiffened.

"Take this shirt and I'll throw them in the dryer or whatever. By morning, they'll be fresh and wrinkle-free. You can put this on," He tossed a shirt from a chair at her face.

"Are you going to leave the room for a minute?"

"Nope," He replied smugly, sitting himself down on his chair as he watched her.

Turning her back to him, she nervously unbuttoned her shirt and skirt. As soon as the fabric was loosened, she whipped it off and tugged the t-shirt on as quickly as she could. Fortunately, it was long enough to hang below her butt. Her socks and shoes were dropped at the end of the bed.

Sasuke took the uniform from her with a smirk and left the room. As soon as he was gone, she unhooked her bra and dropped it by her shoes, as well. He wouldn't be able to tell if she was laying down.

The room was small and considerably neat. He had a small desk with a chair and a closet by the door. A makeshift bookshelf of crates was posted up against the wall and had a few stacks of books and junk sitting around. It was cozy, she decided.

She got comfortable on her side and snuggled her face into the pillow. She could smell him on it.

"Done," he announced, closing the door behind him as he walked in again.

"Thank you," She answered as he climbed in next to her.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" He whispered, his palm holding her cheek.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet, you knew that from before."

"I don't give up easily, that's all."

His hands slowly went down her body, lulling her off to sleep with their gentleness. The tips of his fingers left goose bumps all down her body. She was in heaven.

And then it happened.

His hand trailed to her chest and down a little more. He brushed a hard nipple and caused her to release a small moan of unexpected pleasure. With little time wasted, he circled the nipple with his finger and felt his sweats stretch as he watched her squirm slightly. He nudged her onto her back and gently pinched both her nipples at the same time, sending waves of pleasure through her. He groped at her silently, enjoying her reactions.

And she couldn't help it.

It felt _too _good.

Her panties were soaked.

Her mind was once again

Blank.

* * *

So does she do it! Complete cliffhanger, right? I was actually gonna continue, but I gotta do homework... Sorry lol

Let me know how this chapter was, at least! I'll be submitting the next chapter as soon as I'm done with testing, which is the beginning of May. But... y'know... reviews have this awesome persuading power that I can't resist... ;P

happy unbirthday

-frumpyrox


	14. Chapter 14

Finally finishing up the school year, here's a snippet to satisfy the masses.

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore, his body was screaming. Her shirt was hastily pulled up to her neck and he barely looked before attaching his mouth to her nipple. The blood in her arms seemed to form a solid mass she couldn't budge and helplessly she watched him slobber and nip at her. The turn-on factor was reaching its max.

Gradually he climbed on top of her and gripped her hair as he dipped back into her mouth. She could taste the not-so-pleasant-now dinner he had before she was dropped off and in slight repulse withdrew herself from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He breathed out, combing her hair back.

"Um," She looked away and clutched at the sheets by her head, "your breath, I think."

He smirked and held back a small laugh. "Well, it's about to get a little worse."

She frowned at him with uncertainty. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

But she soon put two and two together as he trailed feathery touches and kisses down her body and under the covers. She felt her face heat up to new levels of redness when he pulled at her panties, possibly with his teeth. Instinctively, her hands pushed them back down to her skin.

He popped his head out from under the covers and gave her an impatient but curious look. "Scared?"

"Sasuke, I don't think-" Her words were cut off by shock and extreme ecstasy squished into half a second when his fingers plunged up inside her.

"Thinking can be bad sometimes. Just feel." And without any further delay, he pounded his fingers into her with the slightest brutality.

They curled at her walls and dared to reach as far as they could. Once she was stumbling to the edge of her tolerance, he stuck his head back under and flicked his tongue at her forbidden nerve bundle. He pressed his tongue firmly onto it and smirked again as her thighs began to shake spastically. A few minutes later, maybe seconds—she couldn't tell—her body ruptured and contracted on him. It was like a bucket of pleasure was dumped on her from the ceiling and soaked her all the way through.

She felt her mind envelop itself in a sheer fog yet found a deep pocket of clarity. Sasuke started pulling down his sweats and she began panicking. All those good feelings inside her suddenly dried up and anxiety took a hold of her.

"This," He grabbed himself firmly for her to see as he lay down next to her, "is me."

"Mhm," She curled her fingers into her palm and squirmed for space.

"Try," He offered, releasing himself for her to grab.

She stared wide-eyed and scared at his penis, completely thrown off. This was her first penis-related experience. Ever.

He watched her expression and sighed. He licked his palm and began tugging at himself lazily. "It's not that bad," He laughed, tilting his head back on the pillow. "I'll show you."

His hand came up to grab hers and gently guided it to his engorged member. The heat coming off of it surprised her as well as the how smooth and firm it was. She couldn't look away as he covered her hand and dragged it up and down. Part of her found this to be completely nasty while a larger part saw this as an odd, intimate experience.

"God, your hand feels so good on me," He breathed out.

He sped up the pace and made her squeeze harder. His other hand, the one between them, reached out and pulled her by the shoulder to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Can you spit on it?" He asked.

She brought her hand back and hesitantly spit in it before letting him replace it. He couldn't stop this stupid grin growing on his face from the renewed sensation. He picked up the pace again and again and without any warning spurt out hot streams of cum all over their hands.

"Oh," She heard herself say, finding nothing else fitting for a reaction.

He muttered a possibly embarrassed apology and reached over to a tissue box to wipe their hands off. When he finished, he pulled his pants back up and turned to her with tired eyes. It was in that moment that she saw him for Sasuke, the teenaged crush and not Sasuke, the hot drug dealer. His lower lids were faintly swollen with exhaustion and his lips curled along the lines of happiness.

"Thank you," He said, and kissed her on the forehead.

She didn't say anything back, but did rest her head against his chest, scooting deeper into the covers. This intimacy was new to her entirely. Without a doubt she was loving it and could barely hide that smile on her own face. But at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder how many times and with whom else he has done the same thing with. It itched at her skin, this wondering and doubt. Was she just another free orgasm? A bed-warmer?

Suddenly the content fuzzy feeling in her stomach turned stone cold. No matter how much she wanted to ignore it, she couldn't. Sasuke is a drug dealer. He is manipulative and dark. He isn't the edgy musician in the leather jackets in Disney movies that writes love songs and turns around for the better.

He's Sasuke.

And of course, as if on cue, her eyes began to water and her throat was barely holding in that burst of a cry. She stilled herself and counted back from twenty, trying to control her annoying emotions.

"Hey," He spoke up, lacing an arm around her back, "what's wrong now?"

There was no way to hold it in. A soft but abrupt sob pushed out of her lungs and threw Sasuke off for a second. He couldn't think of anyone he had ever met before with such uncontrollable tears like her.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed out, unattractive snot now dripping down her nose.

He handed her a tissue as they sat up against the wall.

"Just tell me why you're so upset."

"This happened to fast…" The upfront approach she took shocked both of them but was at least relieving to her.

"Too fast? This isn't the 1800s, you know."

"I'm seventeen, okay? I've never… I've never done anything like that before." She blushed and stared at the wall in front of her.

"Virgin, virgin, virgin…" He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" She snapped at him.

"I'm not making fun of you, I just have to remind myself all the time that you _are _a virgin. I don't usually deal with virgins." He half-grinned.

"And that's what scares me. I don't want to be just another tally mark… I want someone to love me first." She blushed again, extremely mortified and proud of herself for speaking the way she was.

"You're not a tally mark, Sakura." She loved how he said her name.

"I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down. You don't need to do anything. Let's just sleep and tomorrow we can worry about it."

She didn't say anything, but slowly went back into the sheets. Her back was to him and her eyes stared at the street lamp outside.

An arm wrapped around her middle and a warm body pressed against her back.

"You're not a tally. You mean more than that to me."

She woke up with sweat on her back and neck from being so close through the night. As soon as she stirred awake, he did as well. Reaching out behind him, he smacked the alarm off and quickly caught her back in his arm.

"You can shower first. The bathroom's across the hall."

After a quick stretch, she got herself out of the bed and self-consciously pulled the shirt lower to cover her butt as she took to the shower.

When she was gone and the water was running, he flopped back down on the bed and replayed last night in his head. He could've easily cooed her into having sex, so easily. But it didn't feel right. Candy is great unless you're taking it from a baby.

That purity and innocence was so attractive, he wanted to ruin it with every fiber of his body. If she had let him, he would've rammed her into the wall and up the ass with no mercy, not even for a second. But she was this girl that he couldn't bring himself to ruin. She was too nice and too quiet and too smart. To be the one to throw her off of all of that would be a guilt-worthy accomplishment for life.

And last night… He did take a part of her. He stole part of her innocence. It felt amazing to know he's the first dick she's ever rubbed or seen and he's the first guy to make her explode with an orgasm, but at the same time, he changed her and made her one part more like Karin or Ino than he would like.

It was her cuteness, he decided, that he was trying to preserve…in shallow terms, of course. He tried to imagine Naruto or Kiba taking her out on dates and shit and felt his chest constrict with confined rage. It would never happen. Never.

_Never_.

The door squeaked as she shuffled in with a thick towel hiding her form. He couldn't resist when his pants tightened again at the sight. He stood up and with an inevitably dark look in his eye bundled her up in his arms. His hands groped at her, taking her ass into his palms and the smell of his shampoo in her hair. God, so addictive.

He tugged at the towel and stole it from her grip. "I just want to feel your skin on me," He said when she startled and tried to step away.

And he kept to his word. He pulled the towel around himself with her in it and against him. The plush feel of her breasts pressed into his chest while the soft planes of her stomach rubbed on his stomach and groin. She felt so good, too good for reality.

"Sasuke," She muttered softly.

"Here," He pulled back and let her hide once again in the towel. "I'll get your clothes."

Her clothes were warm to the touch and looked fresh and clean. She gratefully took her uniform from his hands before he turned to go shower himself.

It felt weird, getting dressed in his room. Being there period felt weird.. And then she realized she had no clean panties.

So she sat there in her uniform, short skirt and all…except for her panties. Quickly she started digging through the sheets for her old pair, too embarrassed to leave them.

And then she jumped with a squeal so loud it made her cringe. Sasuke had walked in after his shower and was met by the sit of Sakura bending over his bed in a skirt with nothing underneath. It was as if her mission in life was to make sure he had a permanent hard-on or something. He had swiped a finger against the furry skin of her labia and caused her to jolt upright. He thought about it for a minute and realized the hair didn't bother him as much as he thought it would… Now, at least.

"_Sasuke,_" She hissed, bright red and fisting her skirt.

"I couldn't help myself. Nothing under a skirt is pretty kinky, you know." He brought their foreheads together and kissed her nose before turning to his makeshift bookshelf.

"I'll text Ino to bring you a pair," He said over his shoulder as he opened a wooden box in front of him. She saw the plastic bag inside and immediately turned away.

Silently she sat on his bed. She could hear him putting the bags in his book bag and uncomfortably shifted around.

As he got dressed, she averted her eyes and fought the curiosity to take a peak... But it failed. When she looked up at him, she saw a large tribal-like tattoo on his shoulder blade that ran slightly down his bicep. When he turned to face her to pull up his pants, she immediately looked down again.

"We're a little early," He muttered at his alarm clock.

In what felt like less than a second, he practically mauled her back onto the bed and slanted his mouth over hers. Her small hands pressed into his chest as his own hands rubbed her sides raw, gripping at her curves.

"I can't help myself around you," He breathed into her neck, "you're overwhelmingly fragile."

"What?" Was that a compliment?

"You aren't like those other girls who've done this shit a million times over and are immune to the… The touches." Quick to act, he unbuttoned her shirt and scooped a breast out just enough so that the nipple was exposed. He flickered his tongue at it before encasing the entire thing in his awaiting mouth.

She moaned slightly and hesitantly rested her hands on his shoulders. As soon as she did, Sasuke loomed over her and went in for another kiss while fixing her bra and blouse for her. When she shifted, she froze as a damp liquid touched the underside of her thigh. Red consumed her face.

"What?" He grinned boyishly.

There wasn't a word that was going to leave her mouth. Not any time soon, at least.

Somehow for whatever reason, he guessed what could have possibly caused her to freak out so suddenly. His grin grew and he coaxed her off the bed. Just as he had suspected, a small wet spot marked where she had been sitting.

"You liked that, didn't you?" His husky tone made her all the more embarrassed. He stepped in and slid his hands under her skirt to her ass. The slight squeeze moved her closer to him. She could feel his hardness against her.

"Let me make you feel really good again, Sakura." Again with her name! The shivers were inevitable.

He pushed her down on the bed and flipped her skirt up. His fingers parted her sealed lips and slipped inside. From there, all she could feel was his intruding digits and the fuzzy build-up down there as he continued to wiggle and pound into her like last night.

An abrupt yell escaped from her mouth and she couldn't move at all. His thumb twirled around her clitoris and she felt her bomb ticking. In what must've been less time than last night, she exploded again. Her face was heated and her skin was damp. He smirked as he hovered over her and looked straight into her eyes without even an ounce of shame.

"Ready for school?"

* * *

Anndd I'm out again. Expect something back in less than two weeks. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Late, yes, but I'm working on it now! More will be up soon c:**

* * *

The car ride was quiet. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap with her knees glued together. Sasuke had opened the window on his side and let the wind knock the stiff silence out of the car.

"Hungry?" He asked suddenly, grabbing her attention.

"Um, a little." She tightened her stomach to prevent any noises from alerting Sasuke and just took a deep breath.

"Bagels sound okay? Dunkin Donuts has drive-thru." The turning signal began ticking before she could respond, so she just nodded. Bagels did sound good, anyway.

"Two small coffees, an orange juice and," He turned to her quickly, "you like strawberries and blueberries?"

"Yeah," She answered with a little confusion.

"One poppy seed and one blueberry bagel, strawberry cream cheese on the blueberry and plain on the poppy."

The voice crackled in response and spat out the price in a language that Sakura could not make out as English. Sasuke just threw the car into drive and continued on up.

After handing over a twenty and trading for the food, he gave the remaining bills to Sakura.

"What's this for?"

"In case you need a few extra dollars or something."

She stared at the cash for a moment and slowly opened her mouth as her face reddened.

"Are you paying me for last night?"

"Do you want me to?"

"N-no! I just don't feel comfortable with you handing me money like this for no reason…"

"Sakura, don't be annoying. Just put it in your wallet and eat your bagel."

She clicked her jaw shut and bit her tongue. That tone wasn't one that she liked and was nothing like what he had used before. Fear crept up her back and up her throat. She took a bite of her bagel and tried to swallow both down.

When he parked amongst the other student cars, he sat back for a moment and let out a breath he had obviously been holding for a while.

"I'm not a gentle kind of person,"

"I know."

"Hn," He grinned and unlocked the door after handing her the orange juice. "You need your vitamins."

"Thank you," She smiled.

"You're welcome." He grinned and leaned back in his seat as she closed the car door.

She hesitated for a moment, expecting him to get out as well but soon realized he wouldn't.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called from the gates, "I got the goods!"

A few strands of students looked over then, causing Sakura to redden tremendously. She glared daggers at the blonde girl and was so distracted that she didn't see Naruto race past her and into the car she had just left.

"Ino, what the hell," She seethed, "how could you just leave me like that!"

"Oh, hush. You enjoyed your stay, don't lie. Sasuke knows how to make a girl happy," She laughed as she thrust a light paper bag at her. "Your panties are in there and your school shit is in my locker."

Sasuke watched lazily as Sakura and Ino trailed inside the school. He passed the joint to Naruto and continued to fog the glass a little more.

"So tell me already, did you do her?"

The dealer just exhaled through his nose and thinned his lips out into a line.

Naruto's reddened eyes widened with shock. "You…didn't? What the fuck! Did she sleep on the couch or something?"

"Shut it. She slept with me but I just ate her out." He pulled in another drag of the drug and reclined.

"Did she at least blow you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"She's not Karin, you dick," He snapped.

"Woah, chill Captain Conservative! I'm just asking. This is just not like you at all, Sasuke. C'mon, even _you _have to admit it's not like you…"

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "It was her first time doing shit. She gave me a hand job and that was where we stopped."

"Wow. Well, if it makes you feel any better, Hinata won't even let me touch her tits. I mean, she's super cool so I don't really mind _that _much but like," He paused and eventually Sasuke looked over at him half-expectantly. "Sorry. I'm a little too stoned to talk."

"Thank god."

* * *

**Review, review, por favor and I'll put out the next chapter twice as fast! Half is already written ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here we are, Chapter 16! I really want to say thank you to every one of my reviewers. You guys are incredibly awesome and honest. Helpful feedback is the best and..well, compliments aren't going to be turned down ;)**

* * *

{**C**_hapter_ **S**_ixteen_}

It was around eleven when Sasuke found himself wondering whatever happened to Naruto's tutoring sessions at Sakura's. It was around one when Naruto texted him asking for a ride after school to her house. He glared at the text.

He hated coincidences.

Shaking it off, he tried to figure out why Naruto couldn't just go with Sakura on the bus or something. Was Naruto just trying to keep him close to her..? He glared at his history test.

He hated favors.

When the school hours finally ticked off for the day, he stalked to his locker to dump off some books. He felt an abnormal number of eyes on him and turned to confront his on-lookers after locking up his stuff. His stomach contracted and his blood fizzed in his veins.

"What the hell could you possibly have to say to me?" He growled.

Kiba stepped closer and straightened his spine in an attempt to minimize the height difference between them.

"I wanna apologize for what happened at the party."

He didn't move a single hair or muscle as his heartless glare anchored onto the soccer-loving junior.

Sasuke recalled the moment at which the kid had launched himself at him and punched him a few times in the face without any hesitation. He recalled the taunting and him clutching Sakura away.

And he wanted to sincerely apologize?

"Fuck off." He walked to the doors with a sinister cloud about his being. The lingering bodies in the hall parted at the sight of him to avoid any unpredictable consequences.

But of course, someone didn't get the memo.

A hand grabbed his inked up forearm and Sasuke stopped like a deer before headlights.

A deer with rabies and the intent to burn down the whole god damned forest.

"You're kidding, right?" He laughed without an ounce of amusement.

"I want to apologize, Sasuke." His eyes were solidified with determination Sasuke couldn't derive.

"What do you think apologizing will do?" He seethed, his face creased with raw hatred.

"I don't want there to be any bad blood between us, that's all." He shifted his weight and waited for a response. Or pain.

Sasuke knew the only reason this kid was playing nice was because of Sakura. He probably felt for one reason or another he still had a chance with her. Which, in all fairness, he did. Kiba didn't know anything was happening between Sasuke and Sakura, though. He didn't know the dealer had eaten her out or that she had slept over and given him her first hand job.

No one knew.

He looked beyond Kiba at his group of supporters. Hinata, the guy Ino's been stalking, Lee, Neji and his girlfriend or fuck buddy, whatever. By the looks of it, though, they weren't really there to be his cheerleaders. They were standing there like reinforcements.

Did they really think he'd be _stupid _enough to lay one on the kid in _school_?

Obviously.

This did in fact crack a grin on his face and direct his attention back at the love-sick puppy before him. If he thought playing nice would be enough to get Sasuke out of the way, he had another thing coming.

But hey, it'd be all the more satisfying when Sasuke would be able to shove his tongue in Sakura's mouth right in front of the damned guy.

So Sasuke stuck out his hand, put his brightest good boy smile in place and gave Kiba the lousiest sense of security out there.

/

"What the hell took you so long? It's freezing out here!" Naruto stood glued to Sasuke's car with his arms bundled around himself tightly.

"Kiba was kind enough to offer his apologies for what happened at the party." He explained in a mock-sweet voice.

"What..?" They both climbed in and Naruto immediately flicked on the seat warmers.

"He's just trying to get on my good side so I don't punch him when he makes a move on Sakura."

"That sounds more convincing. Say, let's pick up some soup for the Haruno's!"

"And who's paying for it?" At that, Naruto blushed and stared out at the road.

"I'm not having the strongest of months so I need to save up a little."

"Are people going to someone else?"

"I don't know. Itachi said I should…upgrade the merchandise." He twisted his palms over the steering wheel as an abrupt silence set in.

"You mean like…cocaine?"

"There's an obvious demand for it even in our own school. I would only be the middle man between Itachi and the buyers, but it's a small cut that I'm interested in."

"Sasuke,"

"That money can help better the potency of the green and better my business in the long run,"

"Sasuke, cocaine is-"

"It's what's going to get me out of here. I just want to move out already." His eyes locked onto the car in front of them. He just wanted to get out of that damned house and away from his leeching father.

"Why don't you just come live with me?" Naruto grinned.

"You're living with the owner of the deli. I don't think he'd take kindly to another teenager living in his house."

"I guess,"

They pulled up into her driveway behind her parent's car.

"You can have your fun with her after I leave, okay? Hinata's mom is dropping off Sakura's mom and she's gonna take me over for dinner. So _please _let me learn in _peace._"

Sasuke snorted and got out with Naruto. "Definitely not gonna happen."

/

"Do you want anything? Fruit? Water? Chips?" Sakura tied up her hair in a bun and stood by the kitchen door as the two visitors took off their jackets and heavy shoes.

"Do you have any hot tea?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I'll go make some. Sasuke?"

"I'll have to see what's available," He smirked.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and plopped down by the coffee table to set up his work. He'd let Sasuke have a few minutes, but that's it!

"Uh, okay?" Sakura led him into the kitchen and then went to fill the kettle with water.

Two arms snaked around her middle and a hard chin rested on her shoulder. A pair of warm lips met the thin skin of her neck. "S-Sasuke,"

"You're just too good to ignore…" He kissed down her shoulder and let his palms engulf her ass. "God," He sighed, giving it a squeeze.

"Stop!" She swatted his hands away and put the kettle on the stove. He frowned.

"This is neither the time nor the place for that…" She swallowed hard and suddenly was pinned against the stove. The heels of her palms were almost grazing the heated pads and began to shake as Sasuke slid his own hands down her soft sides.

"Feeling a little warm?" He whispered into her ear, his groin ghosting over her own.

The heat was mercilessly growing and suddenly burned at her skin. She threw her hands up with a gasp and Sasuke looped them around his neck. She pushed herself into his chest in order to create space between her and the stove. His hands trailed down her back and his lips landed on her forehead.

They stayed like that for a moment.

A moment.

And then the kettle squealed and the tea was to be served.

/

He watched her as she corrected Naruto's work and giggled at his frustration. His body ached to pull her against him, just to feel her being press against his own.

It was never like this before, he realized. The number women he had messed was enough to fill out an entire cheerleading squad and hot enough to get drooling men from across town to come fill the stands. But they never made him feel like he _needed _to be around them. They just bat their lids, compliment his looks, fake interest in the history of his tattoos and without a second to spare, their legs would be open and begging for him to fill the space in between.

And he did.

He always did.

And then they'd be out the door without a single thank you or sincere kiss goodbye.

Maybe a grunt, though.

Not even.

Her bun slowly loosened as her tutoring session continued on. His fingers itched to just pull it out and free her silky locks and-

"See? She's just a babe magnet! Ever since that mini James Franco began stalking her in kindergarten I _knew _she was destined to have men clinging to her ankles. Seriously, just look at these two!"

"_Mom! _What the hell!" Sakura instantly turned as red as Ino's Prada pumps and slammed her face into her palms.

Her mom just ignored her and went over to hug Naruto and Sasuke.

"Are you almost ready, Naruto?" Mrs. Hyuuga called from the kitchen. The two flight attendants were indulging in some hazelnut coffee, the aroma quickly spreading into the living room.

"One minute," The blonde called back, answering the last few questions.

The two women could be heard chatting about their daughters' love lives and prom dresses and corny photographs. Sasuke scratched thoughtlessly at a throw pillow. He wasn't the kind of guy to even consider going to prom or posing for a photo to be looked at years later by family.

But that's the kind of shit expected when you involve yourself with a girl like Sakura, he realized. A solid family with friends, traditions and cliché plans.

Would Sakura even want him to take her to prom? Will she throw a fit or cry if he said no? Did she even really understand he didn't even want to date..?

Did _he _even understand that?

Mr. Haruno suddenly came in through the back door the boys didn't even know existed, his cheeks blooming and body cocooned in multiple layers.

"I smell coffee; could you make me a cup?" He yelled to the kitchen.

"Of course, dear! Just go take a hot shower and it'll be ready when you come out."

The man peeled off a thick jacket and draped it over his arm as he turned to head upstairs. His eyes crossed the sofa and suddenly locked onto Sasuke.

"Visiting again?" He asked, not bothering to cover up his tone.

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto turned to give a small wave.

"Dad," Sakura groaned as she turned around to give him a look.

He grumbled something on his way up the stairs in return and disappeared.

"Okay, you're done, Naruto." She sighed.

"Sorry about your dad," He nervously laughed.

"It's okay. I've never really had people over before, let alone guys, so…" She blushed a little but stood up and shrugged. "He's just being a dad, I guess."

"Ready?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked as her head popped out from the kitchen. "Hinata's probably pacing by now,"

Naruto blushed heavily and nodded. He hugged Sakura and winked at Sasuke on the sofa before heading into the kitchen to say goodbye to Mrs. Haruno. Mrs. Hyuuga waved over at the two in the living room as she clutched her cup of coffee and jacket on the way out.

Sakura began piling up the papers on the table and sucked in her bottom lip awkwardly. What was Sasuke going to do now? He'd leave, too. Eventually…

The silent guest remained frozen on the sofa, watching her face crease slightly with every thought.

A small buzz from Sasuke's pocket pulled him back.

It was a text from Itachi; he was going to bring a box by in the morning.

A box full of drugs he never wanted to deal out, never wanted to see.

It was, after all, the drug that sent his mom into rehab and then dead a week after she came home.

He was wading his way into a pool of sketchy business and trouble. It wasn't as if he could just say no, though. He owed Itachi for all the times he had saved his ass from all the stupid shit he had gotten himself into in middle school.

He was too greedy and dumb, thinking he could pretend to have the drugs kids wanted and then rip them off. Easy cash, easy victims. But of course, a few caught on and one day after school he found himself cornered by the water fountain and then his head smashed into it.

"I'm going to go now. Tell your parents I said bye." He fluidly walked to the front door with a pair of wide eyes watching him the entire way.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Sasuke?"

He closed the door quickly behind him.

Sakura's mom popped out of the kitchen with her face creased in confusion.

"Did he just leave?"

"Yeah," Sakura shifted off of her folded legs and began picking up everything to bring upstairs.

"Tch, no manners. Well, more pasta for us, then." She'd push the subject more, but Sakura didn't seem to know much more than she did.

She looked out her window and couldn't help but gasp when she saw Sasuke's car still sitting in her driveway. Through the windshield she saw him lean forward and peak up at her. Neither of them moved as they just stared at each other. Her pulse picked up as her body itched to move away from his fearless gaze.

And then the car started up.

He looked ahead at the road and pulled away.

* * *

**Nothing too crazy this chapter, but whatever, things are just..happening! I get comments often on how the events of this story are very much like real life and all, so I want to hold onto that. Nothing turns me off more than an overly predictable and rushed story, y'know?**

**But hey, if anyone has any turn-of-events ideas or anything I'm ALWAYS open to suggestions. Credit, of course, is always given, too.**


	17. Guess Who's Back!

Hey, everyone! How long has it been since you all have seen me here!?

Well, I'm heading off to college soon and let me tell you...I'm nearly shitting myself.

I want to thank each and every one of you that have followed me here on FF and read my stories. In fact, I have a small surprise for you.

Coming soon, I'll be publishing my newest and possibly last story on the site. So please, put me on Author Alert if I'm not already on your list! It'll be worth it c:

Hope to hear from you all soon!

Happy Unbirthday

-Frumpyrox


	18. New Story, but of a different kind

So yes, hi.

I'm retired from this site as an author, but I'm picking up on blogging.

I've decided to not pursue (like a million others) a cooking blog, but instead something closer to my heart...and vagina.

My first year of college started with my breaking up with my high school sweetheart of four years who does in fact attend the same college as me in New York City, but hey, that's life.

And life nowadays (at least for me as a college kid) includes a little too much freedom, men, greasy expensive food, whiskey and lots of sex. With lots of people. I admit to it! I embrace it! And now, I'm going to blog about it.

Why? Because hardly any of goes as planned, is romantic, or something my mother would be proud of.

I'm learning who I am along the way, what my value system consists of and what I really judge a person's character on instead of just what Disney taught me to (because...Disney teaches you this..?). Anyway, please check it out, subscribe, stalk, comment, share.

It's gonna get real, really quickly because let's face it, I love talking about this shit and everyone loves reading about it. Grab a chair, sneak a sip from the rum bottle (you naughty, youth, you) and read on.

ihopeidontregretthis .wordpress . c o m nooooo spaces!

Stories will include:

-One-night stands that I didn't know would be one-night stands

-Older Man Encounter

-Vomiting

-Dollar Pizza

-Walks of Shame

-Drinks that make guys hot

-Guys jacking off on the train at 2am

-Me openly embarrassing myself countless ways in the worst of ways..

-you know, sex.

-awkward sex.

-really good sex.

-does that even count as sex? sex

I love you all. My fanfiction days are long gone, but my writing definitely is back and just as awful as before. Awful, as in, you know, full of junk you wanna read.

Let me know how you feel about all this, guys. I really wanna get back in touch with all of you. I miss this community C':


End file.
